


Before my soul was no longer mine

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: More than souls [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drugs, M/M, Rape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres compañeros de secundaria que comparten más que la vida. Sentimientos de amor, celos y muerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carta

**Author's Note:**

> Yuya es incitado a confesar sus más profundos sentimientos a uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero, lo que ninguno de los dos sabe es que hay un tercero en discordia que oirá aquellas sinceras palabras.

_Antes éramos felices._

_Al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba._

_Nunca imaginé que ocurriría todo lo aconteció._

_Y todo por una simple razón._

_Por amor._

 

El sol de la mañana siempre le daba los buenos días. Un muchacho de instituto se dirigía en bicicleta hasta el edificio en cuestión. Todos los días dejaba que el camino fuera su guía, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados por unos momentos, con el camino cuesta abajo.

— ¡Llegas tarde!

Sonrió al oír su voz. Al abrir los ojos, como si fuera llevado por el diablo, un chico de su misma edad, también en bicicleta, tomó la delantera.

Él apresuró la marcha hasta alcanzarlo a metros de la entrada de la escuela, pero justo al llegar al portón, un muchacho de cabellos dorados, aún más brillantes que el sol, estaba entrando, ocasionando que nuestro primer ciclista detuviera abruptamente su marcha con una sonora frenada, llamando su atención. En cambio, su compañero, siguió unos metros hacia dentro del patio del establecimiento, se detuvo y se giró para mirarlos. Se sonrió y cruzando sus brazos por sobre el volante de la bicicleta, apoyó su cabeza.

— Buenos... días — Dijo el primer muchacho, en forma de saludo, con la respiración agitada.

— Siempre haces lo mismo, Tatsu — Le dijo el rubio, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su portafolios para limpiar el sudor que había aparecido en la frente del morocho.

— Es culpa de Ryo-chan. Él siempre me enfrenta.

— Y siempre pierdes — Aclaró el ciclista que respondía al nombre de Ryo. A diferencia de los otros dos, su piel era de una tonalidad oscura, pero al igual que Tadayoshi, su piel estaba salpicada por una incontable cantidad de lunares.

— Es culpa de Tegoshi.

— ¿Ahora todo es culpa mía?

El morocho lo miró y le sonrió.

— ¿Entramos o nos vamos a quedar toda la mañana aquí parloteando? — Preguntó Ryo, por lo cual, segundos más tarde, los tres estaban entrando al establecimiento escolar.

Camino al mismo, el trío se dio cuenta que alguno de ese grupo estaba siendo el centro de las miradas.

— Y bien..., ¿quién creen que recibirá más cantidad de chocolates y cartas de amor este año...? — Preguntó Tegoshi, cuyo nombre de pila era Yuya.

— Seguro que Okura — Dijo Ryo, en referencia a Tadayoshi —. No te olvides que él es el más inteligente, el más apuesto, el más atlético — Agregó, generando la sonrisa en el aludido.

— Ya basta, Ryo-chan, eso no es cierto.

— ¿Quieres apostar?

El aludido no le respondió, sólo siguió sonriendo. Llegaron a su curso y dejaron sus pertenencias en los pequeños cubículos ubicados al fondo del salón. Ryo sonrió al ver cómo la puerta del de Tadayoshi, estaba por abrirse sola. Desde ella ya asomaban pequeños trozos de papeles y de lo que parecían ser moños de regalo.

— ¿Por qué no abres el tuyo y dejas de mirarme así? — Le pidió el aludido. Yuya se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de su vecina de pupitre, Hikari, quien alzó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho e hizo una señal de victoria. Yuya puso su mano derecha dentro de su bolsillo y volvió su mirada a Tadayoshi. Cuando el morocho abrió su cubículo, efectivamente, un sinfín de cartas y chocolates estaban cayendo sin miras a detenerse.

— Déjame ayudarte — Dijo Yuya, mientras se agachaba y dejaba que entre tantos objetos, cayera una pequeña carta de su bolsillo. Ryo pareció darse cuenta de eso, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente, miró la situación en silencio, se centró en el contenido de su cubículo y se dirigió a su pupitre una vez terminó.

— Después me dices a cuantas chicas te tiraste — Dijo, cuando Tadayoshi pasó al lado suyo. Miró a Tegoshi, y le sonrió.

 

Al día siguiente, Tadayoshi no fue en bicicleta. Al menos Ryo no se lo había cruzado en el camino. Al llegar a la escuela y dirigirse al estacionamiento, lo vio en la galería que se extendía al costado de la mismo. Estaba por gritarle, pero frente a él, también vio a Yuya. Ambos estaban serios, y por algún motivo, en silencio. Dejó la bicicleta a un lado y se acercó sigilosamente lo más que pudo a ellos, para poder oír qué estaba sucediendo.

— Respóndeme, ¿tú me mandaste esto? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi, enseñándole un sobre color blanco con un par de hojas dentro.

— Conoces mi letra, ¿tanto así quieres humillarme?

— No tengo la intención de humillarte. Sólo quiero una explicación.

— Creo que ahí dice todo lo que necesitas saber. Lo que hagas a partir de ahora, cómo va a cambiar tu trato para conmigo después de eso, es tu decisión, Tatsu.

Se sentía un idiota por haberse dejado llevar por el sentimentalismo de la época y haberle confesado sus sentimientos. Había sido Hikari la que le dijo que lo hiciera a través de un papel, sin firmar, pero que se quitara ese peso de encima. Se giró y decidido, volvió sus pasos hacia dentro del edificio.

— Espera - Intentó detenerlo Tadayoshi —. Yuya, espera — Le dijo, acercándose a él para agarrarlo del brazo. Cuando lo giró, vio sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas —. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Le susurró.

— ¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera? ¿Cómo ibas a reaccionar si te decía que estoy enamorado de ti? — Ryo se sorprendió. Mas Tadayoshi, no, ya que lo había leído todo en aquella carta dirigida a él —. Le dije a Hikari-chan que escribiera la carta ella misma, pero no quiso.

— De todas formas, me hubiera terminando dando cuenta que eras tú — Le dijo, acariciando una de sus mejillas —. Por tu forma de expresarte.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Le preguntó el rubio, enjugándose las lágrimas con la manga.

El tiempo que se tardó Tadayoshi en responder duró una eternidad tanto para Yuya, que sentía su corazón palpitando a mil, como para Ryo, que estaba esperando el desenlace de esa historia. Y así de eterno fue el beso que Tadayoshi depositó dulcemente sobre los labios del rubio, correspondiendo de esa forma a sus sentimientos.

Yuya se quedó inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Y la mirada que Tadayoshi le dedicó, abriendo poco a poco los ojos para mirarlo, lo atontó todavía más.

— Voy a corresponder a tus sentimientos, por supuesto que voy a hacerlo — Le susurró, como si aquella confesión debiera ser un secreto sólo entre ellos dos.

Yuya sonrió sinceramente, con una alegría que lo desbordaba. Su nerviosa sonrisa iba ensanchándose cada vez más conforme los segundos pasaban. Tadayoshi terminó por acariciar sus cabellos.

— ¿Entramos? Ryo-chan debe estar furioso por no encontrarnos.

— Sí — Asintió Yuya.

 

_No sabía lo que aquella confesión generaría._

_No tenía ni idea._


	2. Cambio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inmersos en su naciente amor, Tadayoshi y Yuya son indiferentes a la ausencia de Ryo en la escuela. Aunque intentan contactarse con él, todo intento es en vano. Por otro lado en medio de la angustia por sentirse rechazado, Ryo tiene el primer encuentro con una persona que va a cambiarle la vida por completo.

_Ese día Ryo había estado más tranquilo de lo usual. Generalmente, después del 14 de Febrero, fanfarroneaba acerca de cuántos chocolates había comido o con cuantas chicas había salido, pero ese día, estaba demasiado calmado e inusualmente perdido._   
  
Ryo y Tadayoshi salieron de la escuela junto con la puesta del sol.    
— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? — Preguntó Tadayoshi, llamando la atención de su amigo, quien asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se dirigieron colina arriba a la expendedora automática al lado del santuario. Sólo allí conseguían una exquisita bebida de naranja que valía la pena el viaje. Después de recibir cada uno su lata, se sentaron sobre los escalones que llevaban al santuario —. ¿Ocurre algo? — Ryo lo miró, sin decir nada —. Estuviste raro todo el día de hoy.   
— Te imaginas cosas — Dijo el aludido, finalmente —. Estoy perfectamente bien — Agregó, palmeando su hombro varias veces —. ¿Cuántos chocolates te comiste?   
— Sabía que no ibas a olvidarlo este año. Mhh... Creo que llegué a comer unos tres... ¿Y tú? ¿Con cuántas chicas saliste?   
— Con ninguna.   
— Estás mintiendo...   
— A ti no podría mentirte, Tacchon — Se sinceró Ryo, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.    
— Oye, Ryo-chan — Dijo Tadayoshi, después de unos minutos.   
— ¿Mh?   
— ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que me puse a salir con alguien?   
— Que ya es hora — Respondió el muchacho, sentándose correctamente —. Cualquiera pensaría que eres gay de no ser así.    
Tadayoshi sonrió.   
— Entonces, creo que voy a hacerlo — Dijo, levantándose de un salto y terminando de beber el contenido de su lata de un sorbo —. Voy a hacerlo.   
La mirada de Ryo no transmitía absolutamente nada. En medio de la emoción y la determinación que había tomado en ese momento, no pudo descifrar la expresión del rostro de su mejor amigo. En cambio, volvió al camino con pasos rápidos, dispuesto a ir a casa de Yuya y, como le había dicho a Ryo, empezar a salir con él.    
Cuando lo había besado dulcemente, sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Con ninguna de las pocas mujeres con las que había estado antes había sentido algo así. Sabía que iba a arrepentirse si no se dejaba llevar por aquel sentimiento.   
Cuando fue consciente de sus acciones, estaba ahí, frente a la puerta de su casa, sin saber cómo enfrentarlo. Dejó la bicicleta a un lado de la puerta y caminó en círculos. Al cabo de unos minutos, sintió pequeñas gotas que caían ocasionalmente sobre él, lo cual le pareció extraño ya que la noche estaba más que estrellada. Al levantar la vista, vio a Yuya lanzándole gotas de agua que caían de las yemas de sus dedos. Desde el balcón de su madre, lo saludó con la mano en alto y con una amplia sonrisa al no haberse dado cuenta de la broma que le había estado jugando.    
— ¿Quieres pasar? — Le dijo el rubio.    
— Dejo la bicicleta atrás.   
— La puerta de la cocina está abierta. Sube.   
Yuya siempre había sido así con Ryo y él. Su casa era también la casa de sus amigos. Su madre trabajaba en la farmacia del pueblo en el turno de la noche, y Yuya había aprendido a mantenerse solo. Una de sus tareas nocturnas era regar las plantas del balcón de su madre, y eso era lo que había estado haciendo hasta que vio a Tadayoshi en la planta baja y se dispuso a molestarlo lanzándole un par de gotas de agua.   
— Hola — Lo saludó Tadayoshi, saliendo al balcón. Yuya le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras, de cuclillas, regaba una pequeña planta frente a él.   
— Hola. Qué raro que estés por aquí a estas horas — Le dijo, extendiéndole el pequeño vaso de agua con el que había estado mojándolo.   
— No tiene nada, ¿no? — Preguntó el muchacho, con el ceño fruncido.   
— ¡Claro que no! — Exclamó el aludido, sonriendo.   
— Ahh... Estoy cansado — Dijo Tadayoshi, mirando el cielo después de beber todo el contenido del vaso.   
— ¿Adónde fueron con Ryo-chan?   
— Fuimos al santuario.    
— ¿Te dijo qué le pasaba?   
— No. Pero creo que ya está bien. Me hizo preguntas que sólo me haría si estuviera bien.   
— Con qué poco conoces el humor de alguien...   
— ¡Pero es verdad! A Ryo-chan y a ti los conozco como un libro abierto.   
— Tampoco es tan así...   
— Bueno... Quizás... Tú seas lo más parecido a una caja de sorpresas que he conocido.   
Yuya le sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Ambos se quedaron mirando el cielo. Tadayoshi sintió un peso ligero sobre su hombro y un leve cosquilleo sobre una de sus mejillas, por lo que supuso que Yuya había apoyado su cabeza allí.   
— Las estrellas son tristes, ¿no? — Preguntó.   
— ¿Por qué?   
— Porque aunque nosotros estemos viendo su brillo ahora, quizás, en realidad ya estén muertas. ¿No es triste?   
— Supongo... Pero que nosotros estemos aquí, admirándolas y diciendo lo bellas que son... hace que esa vida haya valido la pena, ¿no lo crees?   
— ¿Crees que ellas hayan querido ser famosas?   
— Bueno... Yo no conozco el nombre de cada una de las estrellas, así que creo que conmigo, no lo han logrado.   
Yuya sonrió y se levantó del suelo.   
— ¿Quieres cenar algo? Yo hace un rato terminé de hacer la tarea y no he probado bocado.   
— Está bien.   
Tadayoshi se lo quedó mirando, pero sintió que los movimientos de Yuya fueron lentos, o los propios demasiado rápidos. Levantándose de un salto, lo agarró de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos a los suyos mientras que con la otra, lo empujó suavemente contra el umbral de la ventana y lo besó dulcemente. Ambos podían sentir indescriptibles sensaciones, un sinfín de cosquilleos recorriendo cada fibra de su ser, una felicidad infinita. De nuevo, al ver cómo Tadayoshi abría sus ojos para mirarlo, Yuya se atontó, pero sin saberlo, él había hecho lo mismo con Tadayoshi. Sin siquiera pensarlo, el morocho alzó a Yuya entre sus brazos y lo llevó hacia su cuarto, depositándolo sobre la cama sin dejar de besar sus labios. El rubio dejó escapar un gemido al sentir las yemas de Tadayoshi sobre su torso, mientras le levantaba la remera, pero el sonido al unísono del estómago de ambos pidiendo por algo de comida, los interrumpió, generando su risa.   
— Creo que mejor vamos a cenar..., ¿no?   
Tadayoshi asintió, recobrando el aliento.   
No necesitó palabras para transmitirle a Yuya su respuesta. Tan sólo con una mirada, una caricia y un beso, él entendió que sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos.   
— ¿Hace cuánto? — Preguntó el morocho, después de devorar un pedazo de carne.   
— ¿Qué cosa?   
— ¿Hace cuánto te gusto?   
— No lo recuerdo.   
—Mentiroso.    
— No miento. ¡Realmente no lo recuerdo! Porque... no lo sé... No me di cuenta cuándo fue el momento exacto en que me di cuenta que ya estaba enamorado de ti.   
— Yo sí lo sé.    
— ¿Cuándo fue?   
— Hoy a la mañana, cuando nos besamos.   
— Qué rápido te enamoras de alguien.   
— Es que... sentí algo que nunca había sentido. Creo que eso debe significar algo, ¿no?   
— ¿Y cómo sabes que es amor?   
Tadayoshi estaba por hablar, pero cerró la boca, frunciendo los labios y miró el techo.   
— En realidad..., no lo sé.   
Ambos rieron a carcajadas.    
Aunque la noche estaba algo fresca, ambos se quedaron hasta la madrugada mirando las estrellas, inventando constelaciones porque no sabían su nombre realmente.    
  
Era el atardecer cuando Ryo estaba solo sentado en las escaleras del santuario. Había agarrado una lata de su refresco favorito pero, sin Tadayoshi, no valió la pena llegar hasta allá. Después de debatir un buen rato qué hacer, terminó lanzando la lata los pocos escalones que la separaban del suelo. No se percató que un grupo de muchachos estaban pasando por ahí sino, hasta casi golpear a uno de ellos.   
— Ah, lo siento — Se disculpó Ryo.   
— ¿Estás de mal humor? — Preguntó quien parecía ser el líder de ese grupo.    
— Algo así — Soltó el aludido.   
— No tienes que sufrir por una mina — Le dijo, acercándose a él y extendiéndole una lata de cerveza que había estado bebiendo —. Todo lo contrario, debes usarla y desecharla. Para eso sirven.    
Toma, yo invito — Se sentó a su lado mientras su grupo seguía escaleras abajo inmóvil en su sitio. Ryo miró a su acompañante y luego al grupo que lo acompañaba —. No tiene nada — Le dijo, sonriendo y pasando su brazo por detrás de la nuca de Ryo —. ¡Si lo venía tomando yo!   
  
Tadayoshi llegó a la casa de Ryo en bicicleta, hallando a su amigo llegando al mismo lugar en sentido contrario.   
— Buenas — Lo saludó el más alto.   
— Ah… Hola — Le dijo, secamente, dedicándole una rápida mirada antes de atar su bicicleta al lado de un poste.   
— ¿Tienes la tarea de hoy?    
— ¿No fuiste a la escuela? — Le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.    
— Eh… No — Reconoció el aludido, con una amplia sonrisa —. Ryo-chan — Tadayoshi se arrodilló a su lado y buscó su mirada —…, tengo pareja.   
— Ah — Dijo el aludido, incorporándose.   
— Oye, al menos finge que te alegras por lo que te dije — Agregó, palmeándole la espalda.   
— Lo siento. Yo tampoco fui hoy.   
— ¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?   
— No tenía ganas — Reconoció, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su portafolio para sacar la llave de su casa.   
— Bueno, mañana vamos a tener que atenernos a los regaños de la _sensei_ — Por más palabras que Tadayoshi le dijera a Ryo, por algún motivo, éste parecía no reaccionar a ninguna de ellas —. ¿Te encuentras bien?   
— Sí, ¿por qué?    
— Te noto… raro…    
— Estoy bien. No vas a entrar, ¿no? — Le preguntó Ryo —. Estoy algo cansado como para atenderte.   
— Ah… Está bien. No te hagas problema. De todos modos, no iba a quedarme — Dijo, escondiendo lo más que pudo un par de bolsas con alimentos detrás de su cuerpo.   
— Nos vemos mañana.   
— Hasta mañana, Ryo-chan. Que descanses.   
Ryo entró a su casa y se quedó de pie sobre la puerta de entrada. Tadayoshi se quedó mirando la figura de su amigo entrando a su casa, frustrado por no entender qué le estaba sucediendo. Dentro, Ryo llegó corriendo a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Acto seguido, lanzó al suelo y rompió todo lo que halló al alcance de su mano. Cuando se calmó un poco, cayó sobre sus rodillas, sollozando.   
— ¿Por qué no me elegiste a mí, Tacchon? — Gimió.


	3. Mentiras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin entender el por qué de la desaparición de Ryo, Tadayoshi y Yuya se juran amor eterno. Cuando su amigo intenta dar un paso al frente, el saber esto, hace que sus pensamientos se vayan por un oscuro camino.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Ryo abandonó la escuela. Cada vez que Tadayoshi o incluso Yuya iban a verlo, él nunca estaba en su casa, y su familia no conocía su paradero.  
Esa mañana de domingo, Tadayoshi intentó por quién sabe qué vez, intentar encontrar a su mejor amigo. Casualmente lo logró, pero lo halló saliendo de su casa, bajando los escalones que lo separaban de la acera, a los saltos.  
— ¡Ryo-chan! — El aludido, que no había reparado en su presencia, había estado viendo a un grupo de sujetos en la esquina siguiente. Éstos, al oír la manera con la que llamaron a Ryo, también miraron a Tadayoshi, a la distancia.  
— Ah. Hola — Dijo el aludido, acomodando una gorra sobre su cabeza.  
— ¿Cómo estás? ¡Tanto tiempo! — Le preguntó su amigo, sosteniendo su bicicleta a uno de sus lados, emocionado al haberlo encontrado.  
— Bien. ¿Y tú? — Hubo una extensa pausa entre su respuesta y su pregunta. Sobre todo porque sabía que en la respuesta de Tadayoshi habría una persona más que a él no le interesaba en lo absoluto.  
— Bien. Oye, con Yuya estamos preocupados por ti. ¿Sucede algo?  
Ryo intentó ocultar una carcajada, hundiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos a ambos lados de su pantalón, lográndolo hábilmente al haber bajado la mirada unos instantes. Sabía que iba a meter a su noviecita en cualquier frase. Era por eso que no quería preguntarle cómo estaba.  
— No, para nada. ¿Por? — Repreguntó, rascándose el tabique.  
— Hace mucho que no te apareces en la escuela — Reconoció Tadayoshi, intentando mirarlo a los ojos. Pero, por algún motivo, la mirada de Ryo le estaba siendo esquiva.  
— Tengo cosas que hacer. Hablamos luego, ¿de acuerdo? — Dijo Ryo, rápidamente, alejándose de él para reunirse con el grupo de chicos que lo esperaban en la esquina.  
— Seguro — Respondió Tadayoshi, viendo cómo su amigo se alejaba de él, escondiendo detrás suyo los alimentos y bebidas que había llevado consigo para compartir con Ryo.  
— Oye, Ryo-chan, ¿quién era ese? — Le preguntó quién parecía ser el líder del grupo al aludido.  
— No me digas así, Jin — Respondió el aludido, mirándolo.  
— Lo siento, lo siento. No sabía que eras susceptible al respecto.  
— _What’s wrong?_ [1] — Preguntó otro chico, detrás de ambos, quien parecía hablar tan sólo inglés.  
— _He likes boys it seems_ [2] — Respondió Jin.  
— Oye, oye, entiendo eso — Dijo Ryo.  
— Entonces, ¿quién es ese?  
— Un viejo amigo…  
— _Yeah, he likes him_ [3] — Reiteró, esta vez más convencido.  
— _Actually… I have a fucking crush on him…_ [4]  
— Podríamos hacernos cargo de él si quieres.  
Ryo lo miró. Jin parecía estar hablándole en serio.  
— No es él a quien me gustaría hacerle daño…  
— ¿Tiene novia?  
— Novio. Y es nuestro mejor amigo.  
— Mhh… De todos modos… Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo. ___Whatcha think__ , guys?_[5] — El grupo detrás suyo levantó sus puños en señal de aprobación a lo que sea que habían estado diciendo —. Eres parte de nuestro grupo, Ryo. Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras.  
— Gracias… Supongo…  
— Oye, sólo… no te vayas a enamorar de mí, ¿de acuerdo?  
— Tranquilo, no eres mi tipo.  
  
Esa mañana, Yuya estaba aseando su casa. Su madre se había ido a lo de su tía, y probablemente regresaría al atardecer. A través del enorme ventanal del living, reparó en la figura de Tadayoshi, husmeando hacia adentro. El rubio se acercó a la ventana y corrió la cortina, sonriéndole.  
— Pensé que irías a visitar a Ryo-chan.  
— Fui, pero… creo que tenía planes más importantes.  
— ¿En serio? — Preguntó Yuya, con el ceño fruncido, mientras acomodaba la cortina por sobre la ventana abierta, para evitar que volviera a caerse —. Eso es raro… Ryo-chan siempre te tuvo un aprecio muy especial.  
— No digas eso — Le pidió Tadayoshi —. Ves cosas donde no las hay.  
— ¿Quieres pasar?  
— ¿No voy a molestar?  
— Al contrario. Ya que estás, puedes ayudarme a terminar de limpiar.  
— Abusivo — Dijo por lo bajo Tadayoshi, alejándose de la ventana para darle la vuelta a la casa y dejar su bicicleta en el patio trasero.  
— ¡Tú te dejas! — Exclamó Yuya, riendo.  
Aunque al principio se había quejado, Tadayoshi terminó ayudando a su pareja con los quehaceres de la casa, pero éste se dio cuenta que algo no andaba del todo bien.  
— Gracias — Dijo Tadayoshi, en referencia a al vaso de jugo que Yuya dejó frente a él.  
— ¿Sucedió algo más con Ryo-chan? — Le preguntó, ocasionando que el morocho lo mirara —. Se te nota en la cara, pero si no me quieres contar…  
— Ryo se está juntando con gente algo extraña…  
— ¿Extraña?  
— Bueno… es que… Nací aquí y creo conocer a todos los que viven en este pueblo. Cuando fui a ver a Ryo, él salió de su casa y fue a reunirse con un grupo de chicos que no conozco. Además, se vestían raro.  
— Define eso — Le pidió Yuya, sonriendo.  
— No lo sé… No parecían japoneses. Al menos, no varios de ellos.  
— Mhh… No sabría decirte. No he visto a Ryo desde hace un mes. Le mandé miles de mensajes de texto, y tú lo sabes, pero no respondió ninguno de ellos.  
— A mí tampoco — Reconoció el aludido, suspirando —. Perdón por meterte mis problemas.  
— Un placer. Eso nos hace una pareja, ¿o no? — Yuya se giró para lavar los pocos platos que estaban dentro del fregadero. Mientras bebía el contenido de su vaso, poco a poco, Tadayoshi lo observó, sintiendo una cálida sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, sintiéndose completamente enamorado. Con pasos lentos, se acercó al rubio y entrelazó sus manos a las suyas, generando su sonrisa —. ¿Qué sucede?  
— Te amo — Le respondió Tadayoshi al oído, ocasionando que la piel de Yuya se erizara. Se zafó del agarre de las manos del morocho y cerró el grifo, secándose luego con el repasador enganchado en la manija de la alacena frente suyo. Acto seguido, sin perturbar la posición de Tadayoshi, se giró y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su nuca, antes de darle un cálido beso que el más alto aceptó de buen grado.  
— Yo también te amo — Le dijo, separándose de sus labios para tomar algo de aire.  
— Quiero hacerlo — Reconoció Tadayoshi, acariciando una de sus mejillas, sin poder despegar su mirada de la suya. Yuya abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido por la petición.  
— Eh… Eh… Eh… ¿Hacerlo? ¡¿Ahora?! — Repreguntó el rubio, con un tono de voz desesperado.  
— Bueno… Tu madre no está… y vuelve más tarde… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vayamos a tardar? — Le preguntó a medida que besaba todo su rostro.  
— Ah… Eh… Pero… Pero… Tiene… Tiene que ser algo especial... ¡Tiene que ser por la noche! — Exclamó, zafándose de la prisión a la cual lo habían condenado los brazos de Tadayoshi —. ¡A la luz de las velas!  
Sonriéndole sinceramente, el aludido lo miró.  
— No quiero forzarte a hacerlo. Sólo… pensé que era el momento. Nada más. Quizás…Me equivoqué — Dijo, apoyando su cuerpo contra la mesada. Yuya se quedó mirándolo unos instantes. Terminó acercándose a él dando pasos largos, agarró su nuca y lo besó apasionadamente, siendo ahora Tadayoshi el sorprendido por su reacción.  
— Hagámoslo — Susurró Yuya, sobre sus labios, con los ojos cerrados.  
— Tus mejillas están rojas — Dijo Tadayoshi, sonriendo; antes de morder levemente una de ellas.  
— ¡Ouch!  
— ¿Qué fue lo que te dolió? Si te mordí apenas — Preguntó el más alto, antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos y llevarlo al primer piso, donde estaba su habitación. Yuya escondió su rostro sobre su cuello, estaba más que avergonzado de estar siendo cargado de esa manera.  
— Qué suerte que no hay nadie en casa — Reconoció, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos cuando Tadayoshi lo dejó sobre su cama.  
— Yuya… Mírame — Le pidió.  
— No puedo — Dijo el aludido, dando media vuelta sobre la cama.  
— Necesito verte — Su súplica movió algo en lo más profundo del alma de Yuya. Lentamente sus manos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dejando que su pareja lo mirara. Su tierna expresión de vergüenza no había cambiado en lo absoluto —. No sé por qué te empeñas a no querer mostrarme tu rostro — Le dijo, acercándose a él mientras se sentaba encima suyo —. Si es hermoso. Todo tú eres hermoso — Reconoció en un dulce susurro, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos mientras una de sus manos acariciando su rostro hacía que sus mejillas se volvieran aún más rojas de lo que ya estaban.  
— Te odio — Resopló Yuya, molesto por lo que estaba sintiendo.  
— ¿Por qué? — Sonrió el aludido.  
— Nunca pensé que esto que siento por ti fuera tan… fuerte — Dijo, abrazando una almohada, despegando su mirada de la de Tadayoshi para mirar el ondear de sus cortinas.  
— Yo tampoco pensé que despertarías tantas cosas en mí tan sólo con una mirada — Reconoció Tadayoshi, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y besándolo con dulzura. Pudo oír cómo las manos de Yuya se aferraron a la almohada que separaba sus cuerpos y cómo sus labios temblaban a causa de la expectación —. No tengas miedo — Le gimió, tomando una de sus manos con ternura para hacer que soltara la almohada y lanzarla lejos de ambos.  
— No tengo miedo. Es… no saber lo que va a suceder…  
— Lo sabes — Aclaró Tadayoshi entrelazando sus manos a las suyas —. Vas a tenerme. Voy a ser todo tuyo. Voy a demostrarte con mi cuerpo cuánto te amo.  
Sus palabras no hicieron más que hacerle sentir que estaba derritiéndose de amor en ese mismo instante. Los labios del morocho recorrieron su cuello, y aunque intentó no soltar el agarre que tenía sobre sus manos, supo que sería imposible desvestirlo por completo si no lo hacía. Muy a su pesar, soltó su mano derecha para levantar su remera poco a poco, lentamente, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo debajo suyo se agitaba cada vez más por la excitación, por la expectación, por el deseo de ser suyo, un mismo deseo que Tadayoshi tenía en igual o quizás, en mayor medida. Se quejó cuando se dio cuenta que no podía seguir teniendo su mano entrelazada a la de Yuya y pretender besarlo todo el tiempo. Su expresión hizo que el rubio sonriera. Casi desesperadamente, lo despojó de su remera, recorriendo su ombligo y todo su torso con las yemas de sus dedos, haciéndolo tiritar.  
— Me haces cosquillas — Le recriminó Yuya.  
— Lo siento — Le dijo Tadayoshi, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de que fueran ahora sus propios labios los que recorrían aquella parte de su cuerpo. Yuya no podía evitar jadear, sentir una felicidad extrema, una mezcla de calor e inquietud a causa del cosquilleo que los besos de Tadayoshi iban dejando sobre su cuerpo. Cuando Yuya se dio cuenta, estaba desvestido también de la cintura para abajo y ya no sentía el calor de la mano de Tadayoshi sobre una de las suyas. Parecía que su cuerpo se derretía debido a las caricias y a la ternura con la que era tratado.  
— Tada… yoshi — Gimió su nombre, llamándolo para encontrarse con su brillante mirada y su dulce sonrisa.  
— Te amo, Yuya — Le susurró, incorporándose sobre su cuerpo para decírselo al oído, ocasionando que el rubio cerrara los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que su consciencia se desvanecía ante cada vocablo suyo. La fricción del profiláctico dentro suyo le produjo asco, pero prefirió tener esa sensación a la del dolor que le siguió a esa, y que parecía no tener fin. Dos gruesas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos ante el punzante dolor que sentía en sus partes bajas —. Perdóname — Jadeó Tadayoshi, sin ser capaz de detener las acciones que mantenía sobre el cuerpo de su flamante pareja. El aludido negó con la cabeza, esbozando una débil sonrisa.  
— Sé que esto va… a pasar pronto — Susurró, cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello —. Sé que esto es sólo pasajero… Pero… el amor que siento por ti…, esta sensación de… plenitud… no va a terminarse jamás.  
Enternecido por sus palabras, Tadayoshi lo abrazó, prosiguiendo y finalizando su promesa de amor eterno de esa forma, con sus cuerpos entrelazados, convirtiéndose en uno solo.  
  
El teléfono sonó en casa de Tadayoshi. Ryo estaba a punto de llamar a su puerta, pero aquel sonido se lo impidió. Luego de verificar que nadie lo estaba viendo, se acercó a la entrada de la casa y pegó su oído a la puerta para oír su conversación.  
— ¿Diga? Ah. ¿Cómo estás? — Se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con Yuya, al notar su cambio de tono al hacer la segunda pregunta, por lo que frunció el ceño —. Perdón. Te dije que no iba a poder contenerme. Creo que yo también tuve un poco de culpa. ¿Que por qué un poco? Si tú me hubieras dicho que te dolía, lo hubiéramos hecho otro día.  
Su piel se crispó al darse cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras. Terminó volviendo sobre sus pasos hacia el templo donde siempre lo esperaba el grupo de Jin. Ese día iba a ir a ver a Tadayoshi por primera vez en casi un mes y medio, pero la conversación que había oído sin querer, desvirtuó sus planes por completo.  
— _What are you doing here, Ryo-chan?_ [6] — El apodo con el que Tadayoshi lo había llamado semanas atrás, había terminado siendo la forma en la que aquel grupo le encantaba burlarse de él. El aludido simplemente les dedicó una rápida mirada y se sentó en uno de los escalones.  
— _Stop, guys_ [7] — Pidió Jin, acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado —. ¿Qué sucedió?  
— Dijiste que podías hacerte cargo de él, ¿cierto? — Preguntó Ryo, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Jin sonrió, y amplió su sonrisa hasta que las comisuras le dolieron.  
— Por supuesto que sí. Eres nuestro amigo después de todo.  
  
— ¿Tienes todo para la cena, Yuya?  
— Sí, mamá — Respondió el aludido atándose el cabello en una cola, como pudo, debido a lo corto que lo tenía, mientras sus pies seguían el trayecto de su madre hasta la puerta de entrada —. No te preocupes.  
— ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe si eres mi único hijo? — Le dijo la mujer, cruzando el umbral —. Nos vemos mañana.  
— Te tendré preparado el desayuno cuando vuelvas.  
— Gracias.  
Apenas Yuya cerró la puerta, oyó su teléfono recibiendo una llamada escaleras arriba. Fue a toda carrera a su cuarto, lanzándose a la cama para atender a quien sea que lo estaba llamando.  
— ¿Hola?  
— “ _¿Tego?_ ”  
— ¡Ryo-chan! — Sonrió, sentándose en la cama —. ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te estás haciendo desear! ¡Con Tatsu nos estamos muriendo por verte!  
— “ _¿Ah, sí? Mhh… Justo ahora estoy en casa de unos amigos. Me preguntaba si podías venir._ ”  
— Eh… Yo… Sí, claro. Tienes suerte que mamá se fue a trabajar con una compañera y me dejara el auto.  
— “ _Un grupo de amigos ya fue a buscar a Tacchon, así que, no te preocupes por él_.”  
— Ah, está bien.  
— “ _Ahora te mando la dirección por mensaje_.”  
— De acuerdo. Nos vemos.  
— “ _Nos vemos._ ”  
  
Estaba más que feliz por reencontrarse con su mejor amigo después de tanto tiempo. Tenía muchas cosas qué contarle, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba nervioso, ya que esa sería la primera vez que saldría con Tadayoshi como pareja. Le dejó un rápido mensaje a su madre y se dirigió a la dirección que Ryo le envió.  
— Podríamos ir a la casa de vacaciones de mi tía — Dijo en voz alta, pensando en la próxima cita que tendría con su pareja. Se dio cuenta que de la proximidad a la casa donde Ryo lo había citado por la música que estaba taladrando poco a poco su cerebro. Estacionó el vehículo y bajó del mismo. La tranquilidad que reinaba en las calles contrastaba bastante con el bullicio de aquella casa. Se dio cuenta que sería inútil llamar a la puerta o tocar el timbre, así que hizo el intento de llamar a Ryo por teléfono —. Hola, ya llegué.  
— “ _Ah, pasa_ ”, le dijo su amigo al otro lado de la línea.  
Cuando cortó la llamada, Yuya se dio cuenta que la música dentro de la casa había bajado un poco, pero creyó que era fue producto de su imaginación. Entró a la casa luego de que la puerta se abriera delante suyo. Efectivamente, la música había bajado un poco, pero seguía siendo molesta. Cerrando la puerta detrás de sus espaldas miró hacia todos lados. Se encontraba en un largo pasillo. Al dirigir su vista al final del mismo, vio a Ryo sentado a los pies de unas escaleras, bebiendo una cerveza.  
— Ryo-chan — Lo llamó el recién llegado, antes de dirigirse a él con pasos rápidos —. Ryo-chan — Volvió a llamarlo, logrando esta vez, a tan corta distancia, lograr captar su atención. El aludido lo miró y le sonrió. De alguna forma, a Yuya le parecía que ese sujeto difería bastante con el recuerdo que tenía de Ryo. Usualmente, él se le lanzaría encima y lo abrazaría con extrema dulzura, pero esta vez, no lo hizo. Es más, hasta parecía que no estaba allí —. ¿Estás bien?  
— Perfectamente — Respondió el morocho.  
— ¿Y… dónde está Tatsu?  
Ryo pudo ver un destello de felicidad en la mirada de Yuya, lo cual le hizo crispar los nervios.  
— No está — Respondió lentamente el aludido.  
— ¿Eh? ¿Todavía no llegó?  
— No — Le dijo, mirándolo fijamente —. Él no va a venir. Tacchon… no está invitado a esta fiesta…  
Antes de poder ser capaz de articular palabra, Yuya sintió un golpe seco en la nuca. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo estrepitosamente luego de eso.  
— _Hey, you don’t have to kill’im, y’know?_ [8] — Dijo Jin, acercándose, al sujeto que había golpeado a Yuya con un bate de béisbol.  
— _Ops… Did I hit her too hard?_ [9]  
— _He’s not a girl, actually_ — Dijo Ryo, poniéndose de pie, frente a Yuya.  
— ¿Ryo-…chan…?  
Aunque su mente le pedía apagarse unos instantes, los sentidos de Yuya, por el contrario, estaban en alerta máxima. Nadie sabía que estaba ahí. Tadayoshi no iba a llamarlo a la madrugada, y su madre no regresaría a la casa sino hasta que saliera el sol. Cuando se encontró con las oscuras orbes de Ryo, se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, y que no tenía forma de escapar a lo que iría a acontecer.  
— … _But we can make him one_. [10]  
Acto seguido, le dio una sonora cachetada que lo hizo sonreír. Jin se arrodilló a su lado y le hizo ingerir dos pastillas junto con un largo sorbo de la cerveza perteneciente a Ryo.  
— To the bedroom, now — Le ordenó a su pandilla, los cuales cargaron el cuerpo casi inconsciente de Yuya hasta el piso de arriba —. ¿Vas a hacerlo?  
— ¿Por quién me tomas? — Repreguntó Ryo, dedicándole una mirada con el ceño fruncido antes de subir las escaleras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas**  
>  [1] _What's wrong?_ : ¿Qué sucede?  
> [2] _He likes boys it seems_ : Parece que le gustan los chicos  
> [3] _Yeah, he likes him_ : Sí, le gusta  
> [4] _Actually… I have a fucking crush on him_ : En realidad... Estoy putamente enamorado de él  
> [5] _Whatcha think, guys?_ : ¿Qué piensan, muchachos?  
> [6] _What are you doing here, Ryo-chan?_ : ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ryo-chan?  
> [7] _Stop, guys_ : Basta, chicos  
> [8] _Hey, you didn’t have to kill’im, y’know?_ : Oye, no tenías que matarlo, ¿sabes?  
> [9] _Ops… Did I hit her too hard?_ : Ops... ¿La golpeé muy fuerte? (usando el her en vez de his xD)  
> [10] _He’s not a girl, actually. But we can make him one_ : No es una chica, en realidad. Pero podemos hacerla una. O algo así xD


	4. Distancia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo cumple su cometido y canaliza sobre Yuya todo el odio que siente por él. Mientras él es amenazado y le advierten que no debe siquiera acercarse a Tadayoshi, Ryo es quien vuelve a acercarse a él mientras planea su siguiente movimiento.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, necesitaba levantarse e irse, pero por más que lo intentara, sólo oía risas a su alrededor, voces extrañas, un idioma extraño. Una vez más un golpe, y de nuevo, su cuerpo cayendo sobre una cama ajena.   
— _Catch’im_ — Ordenó Ryo al grupo que en vez de sostener el cuerpo de Yuya, se reía en torno a él —. _Don’t fucking let’im go._ [1]  
— _Take it easy, bro._ [2]  
— No lo van a soltar hasta que hayan terminado con él, Ryo — Dijo Jin, arrastrando una silla hasta los pies de la cama, donde se terminó sentando —. _Guys… Please_ — El grupo lo miró. Con una seña, les pidió que se hicieran a un lado, mientras buscaba algo en su celular.  
— ¿Vas a hacerlo tú? — Le preguntó Ryo, al lado suyo.  
— Por hoy, dejaré que ustedes se diviertan.  
— ¿Por hoy? — Repitió Ryo, con una sonrisa, subiéndose a la cama.  
— Sí… Primero quiero ver qué tan bien se porta.  
Mientras el grupo sostenía a Yuya de sus extremidades, Ryo le sacó la remera, rompiéndola de un tirón. La música que entraba a sus oídos lo estaba poniendo de mal humor, y no faltaba demasiado para que su cabeza explotara de dolor. Pero la razón de tener a Yuya de ese modo y en esa situación, era justamente para apaciguar el dolor que no sólo sentía en su cuerpo, sino también en su corazón, palabras que no podía transmitirle a Jin y su pandilla a menos que quisiera ser el hazmerreír hasta quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Pero también, estaba la sencilla razón de que no podía ir con Tadayoshi y confesarle su amor, menos cuando Yuya y él ya habían sido uno. No tenía otra forma de expresarle a Yuya cuánto lo odiaba, que con lo que le estaba haciendo. Se ayudó de un poco de loción que había conseguido para la ocasión antes de penetrarlo. Sin siquiera importarle cuánto contenido desperdiciara, simplemente dejó fluir un poco dentro suyo. Oyó un quejido por parte del rubio. Al levantar la vista, vio su cuerpo intentando moverse, de sus labios intentaba escaparse un vocablo de queja, pero no lo logró. Hasta estaba pensando en hacerlo lo más rápidamente posible para que al día siguiente no sufriera, pero sí logró hablar, sí intentó llamar a alguien, inconscientemente.  
— _What’s he saying?_ — Le preguntó a uno de los sujetos que lo estaban sosteniendo de los brazos.  [3]  
— _I… don’t understand Japanese_ — Reconoció el aludido —. _He said something about some… Tatsu guy? Maybe?_ [4]  
Ryo se acercó al rostro de Yuya. Pudo ver que aún a punto de quedar inconsciente, le quedaba algo de fuerzas para un último pedido de auxilio.  
— Ayúdame…, Tatsu.  
Automáticamente, ante aquellas dos palabras, el rostro de Ryo se transformó por completo. Con la palma abierta, le pegó una sonora cachetada que dejó sorprendido al resto del grupo.  
— _Do the fuck you want with him_ — Dijo, con la voz ronca, antes de volver a sentarse entre las piernas de Yuya —. Iba a hacerlo suave, ¿sabes? Pero ya me arrepentí — De un solo golpe, Ryo enterró el pomo de lubricante en el interior de Yuya. Se ayudaba de la parte inferior para adentrarlo y sacarlo una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza y frenesí. Al mismo tiempo, dentro de su boca, los extraños miembros de aquellos sujetos se intercambiaban entre sí para su propio disfrute. Jin se dedicaba a sacar fotografías desde los ángulos que creyó perfectos. Cuando se dio cuenta que toda aquella situación lo estaba sobrepasando, Ryo se deshizo de su pantalón y su ropa interior, y penetró al rubio sin siquiera sacar el objeto con el que lo había estado sodomizando. Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, agarrando sus caderas con las yemas de sus dedos.  [5]  
— ¿Demasiado estrecho para ti? — Le preguntó Jin, sacándole una fotografía en primer plano.  
— Aleja… esa cosa de mí — Le respondió el aludido, con una media sonrisa —. Ya se va a acostumbrar… esta perra… Es más… voy a hacer que se acostumbre… ahora mismo — Reconoció, antes de sostener las piernas de Yuya juntas sobre uno de sus hombros, haciendo aún más difícil el acto de las embestidas, obligando a aquel cuerpo ya inconsciente a que, quiera o no, se acostumbrara a aquella dolorosa intromisión.   
— _Oh, fuck_ — Susurró Jin para sí, entregándole luego su celular a uno de sus camaradas para apresurarse a atender su creciente erección —. ¿Cómo mierda lo hace?  
— ¿Qué… cosa…? — Gimió Ryo.  
— Quiero cogerlo — Reconoció, masturbándose frente a la cara de Yuya —. Necesito hacerlo…  
— Te dije… que me ayudaras… Ah… Nada más…  
— Soy capaz de pagarte, Ryo… Por favor…   
Sus palabras sonaron a súplica.  
No.   
Efectivamente, Jin le estaba suplicando manejar aquel cuerpo a su antojo, de la misma forma en que él lo estaba haciendo, o incluso todavía peor.   
Él sabía que Jin lidiaba con drogas. Él había sido quien lo había iniciado a él. Primero unos cigarros preparados caseramente para olvidar los problemas, y luego pastillas, hasta terminar con unas inyecciones de quién sabe qué cosa que le hacían perder la noción del tiempo, de la consciencia, y hasta de su propia vida. Todo era culpa de Tadayoshi, de Yuya, y de su propia nula capacidad para solucionar los problemas. Pero al menos podía desquitarse con alguien al respecto, con el eslabón más débil de la cadena, con el que parecía que iba a solucionar por lo menos, sus problemas monetarios.   
Supo que ese pomo seguía dentro de Yuya porque la fricción de la parte superior sobre su hombría, le estaba doliendo un poco. Lo sacó de allí del mismo modo en que lo puso, de una forma violenta que hizo despertar a Yuya, lanzando un grito de dolor desgarrador, mientras un fino hilo de sangre se asomaba de su interior. Pero no le importó, siguió embistiéndolo, golpeándolo. Junto con Jin, ultrajaron su cuerpo, todo su ser, de todas las formas que ambos maquinaron. Aún seguían jugando con él cuando todo su grupo ya estaba en la planta baja, durmiendo. Metieron todas las drogas que tenían a su alcance en ese momento, y aunque Jin quiso ir a su casa a buscar más, su afán de seguir corriéndose en su boca, pudo más. El afán de seguir ultrajándolo hasta ser ellos quienes perdieran el conocimiento, pudo más.  
  
Sintió que tenía miles de pájaros piando sobre sus oídos. Quiso taparse los oídos con la almohada, pero al levantar ambos brazos, sintió un indescriptible dolor desde su cabeza y hasta el dedo más pequeño de su pie. Ahogó un quejido y se sentó como pudo. La cabeza le dio vueltas, su estómago estaba revuelto y su mente estaba en blanco. Abrió los ojos poco a poco. No tenía idea en dónde estaba. Un reloj digital sobre una mesa de noche a su lado, le advertía que faltaba una hora para que su madre regresara a su hogar, lugar donde definitivamente no estaba. Intentando acomodar un poco las ideas, encontró un teléfono celular al lado suyo, y una nota debajo del mismo pidiéndole que por favor abriera el dichoso aparato. Al hacerlo, vio fotografías de sí mismo con personas que no recordaba haber visto, en una situación que no debía ser justamente fotografiada. En la misma nota, se le pedía que llamara a cierto número después de haber visto aquellas fotos, cosa que hizo. No tardó más de dos tonos en que el auricular al otro lado fuera levantado.  
— “ _Hola, hola, bella durmiente. ¿Cómo dormiste?_ ”  
Una voz burlona y desconocida lo saludó.   
— ¿Quién rayos eres? — Su propia voz le pareció diferente. Sintió que algo se revolvía desde lo más profundo de su ser, y que necesitaba escaparse de su interior rápidamente. Dejó el teléfono a un costado y se agolpó contra uno de los laterales de la cama, lanzando el contenido de su propio estómago. Después de hacerlo, tosió varias veces, sintiendo un horrible sabor en su boca, y volvió a agarrar el celular.  
— “ _Creo que me pasé un poco con la mezcla, lo siento._ ”  
— Te pregunté quién eres…  
— “ _¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Lo único que debes saber es que te portaste muy bien, Tegoshi. Pero la próxima, me gustaría hacértelo yo también por atrás, no es justo que sólo me hayas hecho varias veces el oral. Realmente me gustaría sentir cómo te retuerces de dolor mientras te cojo._ ”  
— ¿Quién eres? — Volvió a musitar.  
— “ _Ya lo sabrás, linda. Y no va a gustarte la respuesta. Ah. Antes de que lo hagas: no importa si borras esas fotografías o destruyes este aparato, no soy tan estúpido como para haberte dejado los archivos originales. También… no le digas nada a nadie, o ya sabes con qué va a estar empapelado el pueblo al día siguiente. Y, por sobre todas las cosas: ni una sola palabra de esto a tu novio. Tadayoshi-kun se llama, ¿no?_ ”  
— ¿Cómo…?  
— “ _Y de ser posible… Aléjate de él… o me vas a conocer. Y créeme que no te va a gustar la forma en que lo hagas. Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro… cuida de ese traserito._ ”  
Yuya cortó la llamada rápidamente y, pese a las palabras de aquel sujeto, borró todas y cada una de las fotografías que estaban en ese aparato, antes de estrellarlo contra el suelo. Con la poca rapidez y lucidez que pudo, salió de esa casa vacía y se metió en el vehículo que lo llevaría de vuelta a su hogar. Al sentir la vibración del motor encendiéndose, volvió a tener unos terribles deseos de vaciar su estómago por completo. Abrió la puerta del automóvil y terminó dejando parte de aquel contenido extraño sobre la acera. Cerró la puerta y volvió a sentarse correctamente en el asiento del conductor. Respiró en forma agitada, dándole la cara al techo y con los ojos cerrados. No encontraba una respuesta para lo que había sucedido. Al menos aquellas fotografías correspondían con los no tan gratos recuerdos que surcaban su mente. Sollozó antes de llevarse ambas manos al rostro y llorar en forma desgarradora. De repente, recordó que debía regresar cuanto antes a su casa, ya que si su madre se daba cuenta que no estaba, sería capaz de darle aviso a Tadayoshi y eso, por nada del mundo debía suceder.   
Apenas llegó a su hogar, le preparó el desayuno a su madre, como cada mañana, y le dejó una nota explicándole que, debido a un dolor estomacal, no iba a ir ese día a la escuela.    
Se aseó lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió e intentó deshacerse de cualquier droga indebida en su organismo, antes de hundirse entre sus sábanas aunque afuera, el sol se alzaba brillante en el cielo.  
Mientras su celular se cargaba, empezaron a llegar varios mensajes de texto. Optó por ignorar los de Tadayoshi y responder los de un amigo que había hecho por internet. Aunque por la hora estaba seguro que estaba en la universidad, decidió responder simplemente por su estado anímico el día de la fecha. Estaba por dejar el aparato al lado suyo, sobre la almohada, y conciliar el sueño, pero el sonido de una llamada entrante lo alertó. Sonrió ligeramente al reconocer el número y atendió.  
— Hola — Dijo, suavemente.  
— “ _¿Llamo en un mal momento?_ ”  
— Nunca antes me habías llamado, pero… siempre es bueno hablar contigo, Kei-chan — Keiichiro era el nombre de un muchacho que vivía en Tokio. Aunque sus padres casi le habían exigido que siguiera estudiando cuando terminó la secundaria, él sabía que su destino sería seguir con el restaurante familiar. Se había hecho amigo de Yuya por pura casualidad, y así, su amistad estaba llegando casi al segundo año —. Tienes una voz muy dulce — Reconoció el aludido.  
— “ _Tú te oyes horrible, ¿qué sucedió? Me habías contado que ya estabas saliendo con Okura-kun. ¿Acaso él te dijo algo malo?_ ”  
Yuya sonrió. Una de las cosas que lo había unido a él era que ambos eran hijos únicos y quizás por eso, habían formado un lazo de hermanos sin siquiera haberlo pensado.  
— Claro que no. Sólo… tuve una mala… noche — Aunque intentó no ahondar en detalles, se dio cuenta que su voz se quebró.  
— “ _Tesshi… Si no quieres contarme, está bien. Pero…, sabes que las puertas de mi hogar están abiertas para cuando quieras venir a Tokio, ¿verdad?_ ”  
— Lo sé — Musitó el rubio —. Perdón… Cuando sea el momento indicado… te lo contaré todo, pero ahora… no puedo — El sonido del timbre  lo hizo sobresaltar —… Alguien está tocando el timbre.  
— “ _De acuerdo. Hablamos luego. Cuídate._ ”  
— Tú también.  
Mientras terminaba de asearse, oyó la llegada de su madre, pero aún así, tenía curiosidad acerca de quién había llamado a la puerta. Tenía dos opciones: o era Hikari, o Tadayoshi. Y no se equivocó.  
— Buenos días. ¿Está Tegoshi-kun? — Suspiró al reconocer la voz de su amiga, escondiéndose luego lo más que pudo entre sus sábanas.  
— Buenos días, Hikari-chan. Sí, pero… parece que anoche comió algo que le cayó mal — Respondió la mujer, con una mueca —. ¿Quieres ir a verlo?  
— ¿Puedo?  
— Claro, pasa. Estás en tu casa.   
Hikari subió corriendo las escaleras que la separaban del cuarto de Yuya, encontrándolo en su cama.  
— Buenos días. ¿No vas a ir a la escuela?  
— No… ¿Puedes traerme la tarea a la tarde?   
La aludida suspiró con una sonrisa.  
— Eso me suena a que estás perfecto pero quieres que _alguien_ venga a curarte, ¿no es así?  
De tan sólo imaginar a Tadayoshi viéndolo en aquel deplorable estado, su piel se crispó. Atinó a negar con la cabeza.  
— Por supuesto que no. Realmente me siento mal.   
— Está bien, está bien. Digamos que te creo.   
— ¿Puedes?  
— Sí, sí. Lo haré. Que descanses.  
— Gracias.  
Suspiró al ver a su amiga bajando las escaleras. Cuando intentaba quedarse dormido, horribles imágenes se le cruzaban por la cabeza, impidiéndoselo. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, pero el abrupto sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos y su presión arterial subiera a niveles anormales. Lo siguiente que oyó fue un insulto por parte de su madre y de nuevo la puerta cerrándose pero, esta vez, en forma correcta, y el sonido de la llave trabando la cerradura.   
No pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si había podido dormir aunque sea unos segundos. Se giró como pudo, y se quedó mirando el techo. Ya no iba a poder dormir, quizás, nunca más sería capaz de hacerlo. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y se levantó como pudo. A través del televisor encendido en el living vio un anuncio de un nuevo maquillaje. Rápidamente, se dirigió al cuarto de baño de la planta baja y halló el maquillaje de todo tipo donde su madre siempre solía guardarlo. En ese momento aprendió el arte de cubrir marcas con aquellos productos. Al menos por fuera, debía verse bien ya que si había a alguien a quien no podía engañar, era a la persona que le había dado la vida, pero esperaba que eso le ayudara aunque sea un poco a hacerlo.  
Su madre llegó y desayunó con ella tranquilamente. Yuya le dijo que ya se sentía un poco mejor, pero aún no estaba del todo seguro si ir o no a la secundaria al día siguiente.  
— ¿Quieres hacerme compañía en la farmacia? — Le preguntó su progenitora, acomodando un mechón de cabello de su hijo que caía sobre su frente.  
— Lo pensaré — El sonido de su celular sonando escaleras arriba interrumpió la conversación. Mientras su madre levantaba los platos, Yuya fue a su habitación y, pese a no reconocer el número, atendió la llamada —. ¿Diga?  
— “ _¿Tegoshi?_ ”  
— Sí… ¿Quién habla?   
— “ _Bella durmiente, me pone mal que no me recuerdes._ ”  
Su piel tiritó cuando lo llamaron de esa forma. Tragó en seco y su propia saliva le supo amarga.  
— ¿Qué quieres?  
— “ _Oye, oye, oye, no te conviene hablarme en ese tono. Tengo cositas que te comprometen, ¿lo recuerdas? Y no queremos que tu noviecito se entere, ¿no es cierto?_ ”  
— ¿Qué quieres? — Repitió, esta vez con un tono de voz más tranquilo.  
— “ _Ahora sí. Ese tonito sí me gusta. A ver… ¿Qué quiero? Sólo recordarte todo lo que te dije en la mañana, por si las drogas te hicieron olvidarlo._ ”  
— Despreocúpate por eso. Tengo marcas por todo el maldito cuerpo y me duele horrores como para que lo olvide.  
— “ _¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Muy bien. Así me gusta, mi pequeña. Lo único que quiero es que estés disponible para mí: cuando yo lo pida, en el momento en que a mí se me dé la gana, voy a llamarte y vas a tener que venir. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?_ ”  
— Sí — Musitó.  
  
— Entonces, ¿en media hora te espero? — Yuya había accedido a ir con su madre a la farmacia. De todos los lugares posibles, sabía que el menos seguro para él, era su propia casa.  
— Sí, en media hora estoy por ahí — La mujer sonrió antes de darle un dulce beso en la frente y emprender el camino a su trabajo. El timbre sonó detrás de sus espaldas, por lo que se acercó sonriendo a abrir la puerta —. ¿Qué te olvidas… te…? — Grande fue su sorpresa al ver no a su madre, sino a Tadayoshi —. Tatsu…   
— ¿Puedo pasar? — Le preguntó el morocho, con una sonrisa.  
— ¡Ah! Sí… Claro — Respondió el aludido, haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a su pareja.  
— ¿Cómo estás? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi, arreglando la tira del morral que llevaba consigo.  
— ¿Yo? Bien…  
— Hikari-chan me dijo que te sentías mal y por eso no fuiste.  
— Eh… Sí… Estoy mejor. De hecho… Voy a ir a ayudar a mi madre a la farmacia — Ante sus palabras, Tadayoshi se sorprendió sobremanera —. ¿Por qué pones esa cara?  
— No… Nada… Es que… es extraño que digas eso… Siempre dijiste que odiabas las farmacias, los hospitales y esas cosas — Reconoció el más alto, sin poder evitar sonreír.  
— Bueno, es eso o desmayarme en casa y que nadie esté para socorrerme — Bufó el rubio.   
— Y… ¿Por qué no llamas a tu mamá y le dices que no vas?  
— ¿Eh?  
Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Tadayoshi estaba demasiado cerca suyo, por lo que retrocedió unos pocos centímetros.  
— Dile que yo voy a cuidarte toda la noche.  
Al oír tales tiernas palabras saliendo de sus labios, al ver la dulce mirada que Tadayoshi le daba, Yuya sintió un dolor punzante en el corazón. ¿Culpa? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Ese horrible sentimiento de estar mintiéndole a la persona que más amaba? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que debía evitar cualquier contacto con él. Todo acercamiento le dolía aún más que todas las cosas que debió pasar la noche anterior.  
— Pero, ya se lo prometí — Le mintió descaradamente, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo.  
— Está bien — Dijo Tadayoshi, ocasionando que Yuya lo mirara de refilón. Se dio cuenta que hablaba sinceramente —. A diferencia tuya, yo sí sé cuándo debo darme por vencido. ¿Nos vemos mañana?   
— Supongo — Respondió Yuya, lentamente.  
— Te estuve llamando, pero…  
— Debí haber dejado el teléfono en silencio. Lo siento.  
— No te preocupes. Cuídate — Supo lo que seguiría al sentir el tacto de su mano apoyándose sobre una de sus mejillas. Aunque le doliera tener que renunciar a sus besos, debía hacerlo. Giró su cabeza, por lo que Tadayoshi besó su mejilla, en vez de sus labios, sonriendo instantáneamente —. Yuya, ¿está todo bien?  
— Sí… Es sólo que… estoy apurado… Nos vemos.   
Yuya cerró la puerta con llave cuando se fue, y subió corriendo las escaleras a esperar a que su figura desapareciera entre el paisaje nocturno para poder dirigirse al trabajo de su madre.  
  
Cuando el sol se alzó dándole paso a un nuevo día, Yuya se percató de dos cosas: la primera, que el trabajo nocturno en aquel lugar era demasiado aburrido; y lo segundo, que debido a fallas en la impresión de las cajas o numeración de productos, habían muchos remedios y derivados que siempre eran donados a las escuelas u hospitales. Justamente, la secundaria donde Yuya asistía era una de las principales beneficiarias. Al darse cuenta que no iba a serle fácil renunciar a sus citas amorosas con aquel grupo de personas desconocidas, llevarse a su casa un par de esos medicamentos iba a ser de utilidad. Además, su cuerpo se lo agradecería al día siguiente.   
— Yuya, Satou-san me invitó a desayunar, ¿quieres venir? — Le dijo su madre, en referencia a una compañera de trabajo suya.   
— No, me muero de sueño. Creo que voy a ir a casa.   
— Oh, está bien. Ten cuidado.   
El aludido asintió con la cabeza antes de irse. Empezó a caminar lentamente por las todavía desiertas calles del pueblo, sin detenerse a pensar en nada.   
— ¿Tego?   
Al oír que alguien lo llamaba, se giró.   
— Ryo-chan…   
— ¿Cómo estás? ¿De dónde vienes a esta hora?   
Al mirarlo con un poco de detenimiento, le pareció que Ryo recién se levantaba y estaba listo para empezar un gran día. Yuya, por el contrario, no esperaba otra cosa que saltar a su cama y dormir, de ser posible, hasta el día siguiente.   
— Fui a hacerle compañía a mamá en el trabajo.   
— Ah, ya veo. Qué buen hijo. Oye, ¿no vas a ir a la escuela?   
— No, creo que hoy también voy a faltar.   
— ¿Hoy también? ¿Te estás saltando las clases?   
— Ayer estuve un poco… indispuesto… No pude ir — Ryo miró sus facciones detenidamente mientras lo oía responder a su pregunta —. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?   
— Volver a casa, supongo.   
— ¿Quieres venir a la mía? Todavía estoy algo despierto como para prepararte el desayuno — Le dijo.   
— ¿Y tu mamá?   
— Se fue a desayunar con una compañera.   
— Está bien — Accedió el morocho, sin tener nada qué hacer realmente.   
  
El desayuno pasó tranquilamente. Ryo agradeció internamente que, al menos hasta el momento, no le haya dicho nada de su relación con Tadayoshi, ya que no sabría cómo iría a reaccionar después de haber estado dos días sin dormir y consumiendo quién sabe qué sustancias. Sonrió al darse cuenta que no podía mantenerse en pie siquiera para subir unas escaleras, pero terminó haciéndolo ayudándose de los barandales.   
— ¿Ocurre algo? — Le preguntó Yuya al notar que había tardado en llegar a su habitación.   
— No, nada — Respondió el aludido, sonriendo. Apoyándose sobre el barandal que se extendía de una pared a la otra del cuarto, Ryo se quedó observando a Yuya arreglando las sábanas de su cama —. ¿Vamos a dormir juntos?   
— ¿Acaso no lo hacíamos cuando éramos niños?    
— Y por eso terminaste siendo un miedoso — Le recordó, mientras se sentaba sobre el lado derecho de la cama para sacarse el calzado.   
— No sé de quién será la culpa.   
Cuando se giró para hablarle, lo halló ya acostado en su lugar y mirándolo.   
— ¿Quieres que te pida perdón?   
— Como mínimo debes hacer eso.  
— Olvídalo — Le dijo Ryo, sonriendo. A diferencia de su compañero de lecho, él no pudo dormir. Se levantó y juntó las finas cortinas de seda, pero no pareció ocultar en lo más mínimo el brillante rayo de sol que entraba directamente a la habitación. Bufando, volvió su vista a la cama, preguntándose cómo podía Yuya conciliar el sueño dándole la cara al sol. Se acercó a él y se sentó en el suelo. Se quedó mirándolo, apoyando su mentón sobre los brazos cruzados sobre el colchón —. Si quisiera podría matarte ahora mismo — Susurró —. Total, nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Nadie nos vio llegar juntos. Pero, ¿sabes algo? — Sigilosamente, se incorporó hasta llegar al oído de Yuya —. Voy a hacerte sufrir tanto que vas a desear nunca haber nacido.  
Entre sueños, Yuya se giró, dándole la espalda. Medianamente satisfecho, luego de hacerle saber sus planes, regresó a su lado de la cama, encontrando a Yuya sollozando. Volvió a meterse entre las sábanas de la misma forma en que salió. El cuerpo dormido de su amigo, instintivamente, buscaba afecto, tanteando algo invisible a su lado. Sus sollozos se calmaron al sentir el tacto de Ryo sobre una de sus mejillas. Sin saber por qué, rodeó aquel cuerpo con sus brazos, dándole esa calidez y esa protección que entre sueños necesitaba. Quizás, a pesar de todo lo seguía queriendo. Pero el amor de Tadayoshi estaba por encima de eso y mucho más. Incluso por encima de su propia vida. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] _Catch’im. Don’t fucking let’im go_ : Agárrenlo. No se les ocurra dejarlo escapar. El _fuckin'_ en sí fue para meterle algo de énfasis xDDDD   
>  [2] _Take it easy, bro_ : Cálmate, hermano   
> [3] _What’s he saying?_ : ¿Qué está diciendo?   
> [4] _I don’t understand Japanese. He said something about some Tatsu guy? Maybe?_ : No entiendo Japonés. ¿Dijo algo acerca de algún Tatsu, quizás?   
> [5] _Do the fuck you want with him_ : Hagan lo que quieran con él


	5. Acercamiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo se acerca a Yuya y Tadayoshi con intenciones de acercarlos, pero debido a lo sucedido con Yuya, él intenta alejarse de su pareja, diciéndole que cuando sea el momento, va a confiar en Ryo para contarle sus problemas.

Cuando Ryo bajó las escaleras, encontró a la madre de Yuya sacando cosas que había ido a comprar al almacén.

— Hola — La saludó, ocasionando que la mujer se girara y le sonriera.

— Buenas tardes, Nishikido-kun. ¿Dormiste bien?

— Sí… Lo que pude dormir — Respondió el aludido, rascándose el brazo.

— ¿Yuya no te dejó?

— No, es que…

— ¿No puedes dormir si no es tu cama?

— Algo así.

— Ya veo — La mujer se sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó en la mesa en medio de la cocina —. Siéntate — Le dijo a Ryo, con una sonrisa. El aludido accedió a su pedido —. ¿Yuya te ha comentado si le sucede algo?

— ¿Eh? No, ¿por qué? — La mirada del morocho se clavó sobre la mujer mientras oía su respuesta.

— Quizás sea mi imaginación, pero creo que le pasó algo… Instinto maternal, quizás. ¿Será que se peleó con Tadayoshi-kun? Ya van dos días que no va a la escuela…

— No me ha dicho nada al respecto — Le dijo Ryo, cerrando ambas manos en un puño al haber oído la mención de la relación amorosa de sus amigos —. Creo que está imaginando cosas — Intentó calmarla, dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Tienes razón. Si no te ha dicho nada, entonces, no pasa nada.

— Respecto a la escuela… Tengo pensado regresar.

— Eso es bueno — Reconoció la mujer, prestando atención a sus palabras.

— Y quizás con eso pueda sacarle algo a Tegoshi… Si es que le pasa algo.

— Eso es genial — Reconoció —. A Yuya le dará mucho gusto saber eso.

— ¿Saber qué? — Preguntó el aludido bajando las escaleras restregándose los ojos.

— Voy a regresar — Respondió Ryo.

— ¿Adónde…?

— Eres lento, Tegoshi. ¡A la secundaria!

— ¿A la secundaria…? ¡¿En serio, Ryo-chan?! — La reacción tardía de Yuya, hizo que el morocho se sonriera.

— Bueno… Al menos lo voy a intentar.

— Ve por tus cosas, yo te explico todo lo que necesites.

— Yuya, él tiene que regresar a su casa — Le dijo su madre, ante lo cual, el aludido calmó un poco su entusiasmo.

— Si no es molestia… Puedo irme a bañar, buscar mis cosas, y pasar la noche aquí. Después de todo, si Tegoshi estuvo sintiéndose mal estos días, es mejor que no esté solo, ¿no es así?

— Eso es verdad — Dudó la madre del rubio, mirando a su hijo.

— ¿Puede quedarse, mamá? Por favor, por favor.

— Está bien, está bien.

— Entonces, en dos horas como mucho, estoy de regreso — Dijo Ryo, levantándose de la silla. Yuya lo acompañó a la puerta, donde se despidieron. Camino a su casa, silbando una canción, Ryo agarró su celular y marcó un número —. ¿Dónde estás? Ah. Está bien. Espérame ahí. En una hora más o menos estoy por allí.

 

Jin y su pandilla vio llegar a Ryo a su usual lugar de reunión, casualmente el templo donde él antes se reunía con Tadayoshi. El grupo se sorprendió al verlo tan _fresco_ teniendo en cuenta las noches que habían estado pasando.

— ¿Qué pasa que luces tan… tan…?

— ¿Tan...? — Le preguntó el aludido, con una sonrisa.

— No encuentro la palabra apropiada. ¿Para qué querías verme?

— Vengo a decirte que voy a volver a la secundaria.

— Y eso a mí me afecta porque…

— En nada, en realidad. Pero puedes seguir con tus planes sin mí.

— Eres una persona bastante particular, Ryo — Declaró Jin, finalmente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Lo estás haciendo para ver el desenlace en primera fila, ¿no es así?

Ante sus palabras, Ryo no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Bueno, eso era todo. Nos vemos.

 

De regreso a la casa de Yuya, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que decoraba su rostro. Delante suyo, vio una figura bastante familiar para él. Intentando volver a ser el Ryo de antes, se acercó sigilosamente y lo abrazó por atrás, asustándolo.

— Okura — Llamó su atención de una forma melodiosa.

— Ryo-chan…

El aludido, no podía salir de su asombro. No sólo al verlo distinto a la persona que había encontrado al ir a su casa, sino por la expresión cercana a la felicidad que había en su rostro.

— Oye, ni que hubieras visto a un fantasma. ¿Adónde vas?

— Voy… a llevarle a Yuya la tarea de hoy — Reconoció el más alto, con un tono apesadumbrado en sus palabras.

— ¡Ah! ¡Qué casualidad! Yo también voy para allá.

— ¿Sí? ¿Para qué?

— Para que me explique qué estuvieron haciendo hasta ahora.

— ¿Quieres postularte para estudiante del año o algo así?

— Ya era hora que regresara, ¿no lo crees?

— ¿Quieres llevarle esto por mí? — Le preguntó, en referencia al folio que tenía entre sus manos.

— ¿Por qué no vamos juntos? Estoy seguro de que estará feliz de verte.

 

Aunque el televisor estuviera encendido, Yuya no prestaba atención a lo que estaba diciendo la conductora del programa que estaban transmitiendo. Estaba sentado en el sillón, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. Sus ojos, miraban la nada misma dentro de su vacío hogar. Mantuvo su teléfono en su habitación, lejos de su alcance, todo el día, el tiempo que pudo.

No quería recibir llamadas, mensajes o algo parecido. Necesitaba estar solo.

El timbre sonó, quitándolo de su ensimismamiento. Supo que era Ryo, al darse cuenta de la hora, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver primero a Tadayoshi.

— ¿Te gusta lo que me encontré en la calle?

La pregunta de Ryo, lo hizo sonreír de lado. Alejarse de Tadayoshi no sería una tarea fácil después de todo.

— Pasen — Fue lo único que dijo, con parsimonia.

— Hola — Lo saludó Tadayoshi, recibiendo por respuesta el mismo esbozo de sonrisa que hizo al oír a Ryo, quien no le quitó la vista de encima al rubio, aún estando unos cuantos pasos lejos de ambos —. ¿Te sientes mejor? — Le preguntó, entregándole la tarea del día.

— Algo. Gracias.

— Se te oye cansado…

— Me estaba quedando dormido en el sofá, eso es todo. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

— Estaba pensando en pedirle a Okura que se quede esta noche a hacernos compañía. ¿Qué te parece? — Declaró Ryo, ante lo cual, Yuya lo miró casi con una expresión de terror que debió disimular rápidamente.

— Me parece bien — Respondió el aludido, sirviendo jugo de naranja en tres vasos —. Además, va a facilitarme las cosas contigo.

Lo que más se le complicaba, era entender las cosas de Matemática. Nunca le habían parecido fáciles esas cosas prácticas. Hasta podía decirse que era su materia menos favorita, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que incorporar cosas nuevas le estaba costando más de lo habitual.

También se dio cuenta que cada vez que Tadayoshi intentaba acercarse a Yuya, él lo usaba como medio de escape, preguntándole si necesitaba algo, o si había algo que no entendiera, saltando a su lado.

 

El día y la noche pasaron tranquilos. Aunque Yuya podía ir a dormir a la cama de su madre y dejar que sus amigos durmieran en la suya, Ryo no se lo permitió y, evocando viejas épocas, lo convenció de dormir los tres en la misma habitación. Habían empezado a recordar cosas de cuando eran pequeños, hasta que sólo se oyó la voz de Ryo resonando en la habitación. Cuando giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, se dio cuenta que tanto Yuya, a quien tenía más cerca, como Tadayoshi, ya estaban profundamente dormidos. Pero, por más veces que lo intentara, él no encontraba forma de quedarse dormido. No pensaba en nada, pero aún así, no podía conciliar el sueño. Bufando, se levantó y bajó las escaleras para ir a buscar el paquete de cigarrillos que había llevado en su mochila. Volvió al dormitorio y se sentó frente a la ventana, alternando entre mirar la luna menguante o las pocas personas que pasaban ocasionalmente por la calle.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

La voz de Yuya no lo asustó, simplemente lo sorprendió.

— No, ¿y tú?

— Tampoco — Respondió el rubio, acercándose a él para robarle el cigarrillo que había estado fumando y darle una probada.

— No sabía que fumabas — La respuesta que recibió por parte del rubio fue un par de toses que se escaparon de sus pulmones.

— No sé…

— Me di cuenta — Reconoció el morocho, sacándole el cigarrillo de las manos —. ¿Te sucede algo? — Inquirió, buscando su mirada.

— No, ¿por qué?

— Te noto raro… Es decir… a Okura también. ¿Se pelearon o algo?

— No. Es otra cosa, pero… No viene al caso.

— Tego — El aludido lo miró —…, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.

— Gracias, Ryo-chan — Le dijo, sonriendo ante sus palabras —. Cuando sea el momento… te lo diré.

— Así debe ser.

— Me voy a dormir.

— Que descanses.

No tardó más de cinco minutos en seguir los pasos de Yuya. Cuando regresó a su lugar de la cama, el rubio se acurrucó en busca de calor. Se sintió satisfecho cuando sintió el del cuerpo de Ryo a su lado. El aludido sonrió. Aunque Tadayoshi, ajeno a todo, les estaba dando la espalda, lo abrazó. Abrazó a su pareja, imaginándose qué expresión tendría cuando se despertara a la mañana siguiente y los encontrara así.

 

El sol de la mañana lo despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente, con lentitud, intentando que su vista se acostumbrara a tal resplandor. Cuando pudo abrirlos por completo, pensó que estaba soñando. A su lado, estaba la persona que más amaba, por quien sería capaz de dar su vida, por quien sería capaz de quitarle la vida a alguien más. Sintió un extraño palpitar dentro de su pecho. Sintió una calidez que recorría todo su cuerpo. Tuvo curiosidad acerca de la cantidad de lunares que parecían oscuras estrellas sobre su rostro. Unió varios de ellos con la yema de su dedo índice hasta que el sujeto en cuestión lanzó una indescifrable queja, haciéndolo sonreír. De repente, aquel leve tacto llegó a sus comisuras. A sus labios. Se relamió los propios, mordiéndose luego el inferior, deseando tener la oportunidad de besarlos en algún momento, de poseerlos, de no entregárselo a nadie más.

Cuando se dio cuenta que seguir fantaseando no haría más que interferir con sus planes, se levantó de un salto de la cama, despertando del mismo modo a su acompañante.

— Ryo-chan — Mencionó Tadayoshi su nombre con somnolencia, restregándose los ojos de una forma infantil —. Buenos días.

— Buenos días — Respondió el aludido, sin siquiera mirarlo, sintiendo aún su corazón palpitando aceleradamente.

— ¿Y Yuya?

— Supongo que abajo — Su corazón, que antes latía furiosamente por estar cerca de Tadayoshi, ahora latía por la furia de oír el nombre de Yuya saliendo de sus labios.

— Ah, ya se despertaron — Dijo el rubio, subiendo las escaleras —. El desayuno está listo.

— Gracias — Dijo Ryo, pasando a su lado y yendo a la planta baja pisando fuerte —. Voy a comer algo por ahí.

— ¿No vas a quedarte a desayunar? — Le preguntó Yuya, girándose para mirarlo.

— No, me olvidé algo en casa y tengo que ir a buscarlo — Respondió el aludido —. Nos vemos en la escuela.

— Nos… vemos — Se despidió Yuya, pero Ryo ni siquiera pareció oírlo, ya que prácticamente huyó de la casa —. ¿Vienes? — Le preguntó a Tadayoshi, mirándolo escasos segundos para darse cuenta que aún estaba semidormido. Estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas sobre la cama, pero por algún motivo, parecía que no estaba del todo despierto todavía —. ¿Tatsu? — Lo llamó, sonriendo y acercándose a él. De un tirón, terminó sobre la cama, y siendo abrazado por Tadayoshi. Su cuerpo no hizo más que anhelar por más calidez de la que ya estaba sintiendo pero, al mismo tiempo, le dolía el alma por no poder ser capaz de pedírselo. Se quedó unos pocos segundos hasta reaccionar e intentar zafarse del agarre —. Vamos a desayunar. Si no te levantas, vamos a llegar tarde.

— El día de hoy quedémonos aquí — Le pidió Tadayoshi, adormilado.

— Lo dices porque tú no faltaste dos días — Logrando escaparse del agarre de su pareja, se sentó en la cama y lo miró —. Vamos, Tatsu.

Tadayoshi lo miró, se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Yuya se dio cuenta que estaba molesto con él, y no era para menos, pero no podía contarle lo sucedido, y tampoco quería perderlo. En medio de esa encrucijada, llegó la hora de gimnasia en la cual, sorprendentemente estaba sentado sobre las gradas, en vez de estar en el campo de juego con sus demás compañeros de grupo. El sonido de su teléfono celular lo volvió un poco a tierra.

— ¿Quién habla?

— “ _Más vale que guardes este número, ya me estoy cansando que preguntes quién habla._ ”

— Sé que eres tú, reconozco el número. ¿Qué quieres?

— “ _¿Acaso crees que estás protegido entre esas rejas, Tegoshi-kun?_ ”

Sus palabras hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran como platos y empezara a buscar con la vista a algún desconocido.

— ¿Cómo…?

— “ _Así no vas a encontrarme. Pero, recuerda: ni una palabra de esto a nadie. ¿Me oíste?_ ”

— ¿Con quién hablas? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi, apareciendo a su lado, haciéndolo sobresaltar y cortar la llamada.

— Ah… Nadie… Era… un número equivocado.

— Para que haya sido un número equivocado, estás bastante nervioso.

— No, realmente no pasa nada. Eh… Tengo que irme… Nos vemos luego.

— Yuya, espera — El aludido se giró para mirarlo al sentir su mano agarrándolo con fuerza de una de sus muñecas. Desde uno de los pisos superiores, Ryo observaba la situación, sin ser capaz de entender de qué estaban hablando a tal distancia —. Si tienes problemas, vas a decírmelo, ¿verdad?

— Claro…

— No tengo que preocuparme, ¿cierto?

Por primera vez, Yuya lo miró a los ojos. Tal y como sus palabras se lo estaban expresando, la distancia que Yuya había impuesto entre ambos, había empezado a preocupar a Tadayoshi. Deshaciendo por unos instantes la barrera que él mismo levantó, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y apoyó su frente a la suya, cerrando los ojos.

— Todo está bien — Le susurró, como si quisiera que aquellas palabras quedaran entre ambos. Acto seguido, le dio un beso furtivo en los labios, antes de levantarse e irse lo más rápido que pudo. Esperó a llegar al baño y encerrarse en uno de los cubículos. Mirando la puerta cerrada del mismo pero, al mismo tiempo, con la consciencia en un lugar aparte, se llevó ambas manos al rostro y cubrió sus lágrimas. Aquel beso despertó sentimientos en él que debía suprimir todo lo que pudiera, todo lo necesario para no lastimar a Tadayoshi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de haber sido llamado por Jin, Yuya se da cuenta que pese a que sí es él quien lo llama con frecuencia, no fue él quien abusó de él aquella noche. Esto inquieta a Ryo, quien debe tramar algo lo más rápido posible para separar definitivamente a Tadayoshi y Yuya.

— “ _Creo que deberías hablar con Okura-kun al respecto_ ”, le había dicho Keiichiro.

— Te estoy diciendo que no puedo.

— “ _¿Por qué no haces la denuncia?_ ”

— ¿Estás oyendo que tienen fotografías mías?

— “ _¿Y? Después de todo, ellos te obligaron. No fue consensuado._ ”

— Déjame decirte que en las fotos parece todo lo contrario.

— “ _Te drogaron…_ ”

— Kei-chan… No. Simplemente, no — El timbre interrumpió su llamada telefónica, por lo que saltó de la cama —. Creo que llegó mi madre, tengo que irme.

Al otro lado de la línea, Keiichiro suspiró.

— “ _Al menos… intenta charlarlo con alguien que pueda aconsejarte, ¿de acuerdo? Hazme ese favor a menos que quieras que vaya corriendo a buscarte._ ”

— Gracias, príncipe — Se sonrió el aludido, abriendo la puerta de su casa, para hallar a Ryo.

— “ _De nada, mi princesa. Que tengas un buen día._ ”

— Igualmente — Se despidió lentamente, ante la sorpresa de tener un invitado tan temprano —. Buenos días.

— Buenos días — Dijo, entrando a la casa —. No pensé que estarías despierto a esta hora…

— Lo mismo digo — Sonrió el rubio, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

— ¿Hablabas con Okura?

— No, ¿por? — Le preguntó, dedicándole una mirada de reojo mientras calentaba algo de agua para hacer un té.

— Por tu sonrisa — Dijo, acercándose a él y apoyando su cuerpo sobre el borde de la mesada —. Sólo sonríes de esa forma cuando hablas con él.

— ¿Lo hago?

— Lo haces.

— No, no estaba hablando con Tatsu. Es más… hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos por teléfono.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienen problemas?

— Mhh… No. No son problemas exactamente… No de… pareja — Mientras hablaba, se le vinieron a la mente las palabras que le había dicho Keiichiro y, al mismo tiempo, unas que Ryo le había dicho hacía ya un tiempo —... Ryo-chan…

— ¿Mh?

— Dijiste que podía contar conmigo para lo que quisiera, ¿cierto? — En su mirada Ryo vislumbró súplica, pero aunque quisiera entrever en sus palabras, no logró entender qué quería decirle.

— Tegoshi… Claro que puedes — Le dijo, finalmente, agarrando una de sus manos. Yuya suspiró y sollozó. Quizás por la cobardía de decírselo mirándolo a la cara, el rubio apoyó su mejilla sobre el hombro de Ryo y empezó a hablar.

— Yo… fui abusado. No sé cómo sucedió, pero… Un grupo de personas abusaron de mí. Me amenazaron con que iban a regar el pueblo con unas fotografías que me sacaron, y que le dirían a todo el mundo lo sucedido. Que se lo dirían… a Tatsu. No puedo acercarme a él. Pero cada vez que quiero alejarme, algo me lo impide. Es como si mi corazón, pese a todo eso… no pudiera hacerlo.

Ryo no podía evitar sonreír. Sentía unas ganas tremendas de reír a carcajadas, pero no podía. Aunque Yuya no lo estuviera viendo, aún así, ladeó su cabeza en sentido contrario al que él estaba y se cubrió la boca con una mano, mientras la otra, acariciaba cínicamente los cabellos del rubio. Cuando se dio cuenta que el monólogo de Yuya había finalizado, intentó recobrar la compostura, aclarándose la garganta.

— ¿Abusado? ¿Cuándo?

— Hace como un mes… o más…

— ¿Quién fue?

— No lo sé… No lo recuerdo — Reconoció Yuya, alejándose de él para prestar atención al agua hirviendo.

— ¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?

— Ryo, no lo sé. Me drogaron. La verdad es que por más que intento hacer memoria, no logro atar todos los cabos. Lo único que siento al recordar eso… es dolor… y repulsión por mí mismo.

Al verlo así, tan poco desesperado, sintió que sus planes no estaban surtiendo efecto. Fingiendo sentir lástima por él, se le acercó y acarició su espalda de arriba hacia abajo.

— Entonces, ¿no puedes decírselo a Okura?

— No…

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a nadie? ¿Acaso te están molestando?

— No es eso, pero… tengo miedo. Cada vez que me llaman por teléfono, aunque me haga el fuerte, la verdad es que quiero rogarles que me dejen en paz. Pero ese tipo de personas… creo que se aprovecharían de mis palabras y me harían hacer cualquier cosa mientras yo estoy desesperado.

— ¿Aún no lo estás? — Yuya lo miró —. Desesperado — De nuevo, Yuya se dio cuenta que la mirada de Ryo no parecía ser _esa_ que él siempre había acostumbrado a ver.

— No. Aún no. Pero créeme que mucho no me falta. Aunque las llamadas ya no sean constantes, cada vez que suena el teléfono, te juro que se me crispan los nervios.

— ¿Dijeron que te llamarían?

— Sí, pero…No quiero que lo hagan. Aquí tienes — Le dijo, entregándole una taza de té. El sonido de su teléfono celular, hizo que girara la cabeza hacia donde estaba mencionado aparato y vislumbrar el número que lo estaba llamando. Al ver el pálido rostro de Yuya, Ryo se dio cuenta de quién era esa llamada. No supo si había sido obra de Dios o del Diablo, pero se acercó más a la segunda opción —. ¿Me… disculpas…? — Ante su pregunta, Ryo asintió. Yuya fue escaleras arriba a atender la llamada a la cual Ryo estaba más que atento intentando hacer el menor ruido posible —. ¿Diga?

— “ _Buenos días, Tegoshi-kun. ¿Cómo estás?_ ”

Su voz sonaba un poco tosca, pero sabía que era _él_.

— ¿Llamaste sólo para saber eso?

— “ _Quiero que vengas a casa._ ”

— Tengo que ir a la secundaria.

— “ _¿Qué te dije?_ ”, le preguntaron, al otro lado de la línea, después de lo que pareció ser una pausa interminable. “ _Te dije que debías estar disponible cuando yo quisiera, y quiero que estés disponible para mí… ahora mismo. No es muy difícil de comprender, ¿no es así?_ ”

Yuya suspiró. Se dio cuenta que no tenía escapatoria, pero no sabía cómo proceder con Ryo en la planta baja.

— ¿Adónde? — Accedió, finalmente. Cuando cortó la llamada, bajó los escalones que lo separaban de Ryo, quien lo miró.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo?

— No, nada. ¿Puedes adelantarte a la escuela? Tengo que pasar por otro lugar antes.

— Está bien. Como quieras — Le dijo, agarrando su mochila y dirigiéndose a la puerta —. Nos vemos allá.

— Nos vemos.

Yuya esperó a que Ryo se fuera para correr al baño y llevarse un par cosas en un bolso aparte. Sabía que iba a necesitar lo que estaba llevando.

 

Le tomó menos de quince minutos llegar al lugar de encuentro con aquella persona que lo estaba chantajeando. Tomó fuerzas de quién sabe dónde para bajar del vehículo y llamar a la puerta.

— ¡Adelante! ¡Está abierto! — Le gritaron desde adentro. Era _él_ , era esa misma voz que había estado gozando con su sufrimiento. Finalmente, aquel sentimiento desgarrador iba a tener un rostro, un cuerpo y quizás, hasta un nombre. Entró y llegó hasta un living casi a oscuras. En medio del mismo, divisó a una persona sentada en un sillón de tres cuerpos que, ayudado del débil paso de la luz del sol en el lugar, lo miraba como una presa a punto de ser devorada —. ¿Qué esperas? No tengo todo el día — Le dijo, dándole una bocanada a lo que parecía ser un cigarrillo.

— Yo tampoco — Le dijo Yuya, dejando su mochila lo más lejos que pudo de su alcance y entrando a aquel lugar donde aparentemente sólo estaba aquel sujeto.

— Quítate la ropa — Estaba demás decir que ese lugar parecía haber sido devastado por un huracán debido al desorden que tenía. A Yuya le costó un poco sortear la cantidad de envoltorios, latas y botellas camino hasta el sillón, donde su acechador lo esperaba. Estaba a medio vestir, tal y como se lo imaginaba, con un porte de ser dueño y señor de todo lo que estaba al alcance de su vista. Con cuidado, el rubio se deshizo de su ropa hasta quedar sólo en ropa interior. Frente suyo, frente a su vulnerabilidad, él sonrió. Automáticamente, lo atrajo hacia él y atacó su ombligo, besándolo, lamiéndolo, intentando morderlo. Desesperadamente, fue subiendo con su lengua hasta llegar a su cuello. Yuya iba a evitar todo lo humanamente posible que llegara a sus labios. Quería que al menos esa parte, ya no fuera mancillada por nadie más. Se estremeció al sentir sobre su cuello dientes ajenos que sólo le hacían sentir asco por sí mismo; dientes

que querían desgarrar su piel. Lanzó un gemido de dolor, que hizo reír suavemente a su atacante —. No te preocupes, ya vas a acostumbrarte — Le dijo, soltándolo para estirar su cuerpo hasta una pequeña mesa a la derecha del sillón, de donde agarró una jeringa y una pequeña caja cuadrada.

— No — Dijo Yuya, ocasionando que el sujeto lo mirara.

— ¿Qué?

— Hoy…, no — Se retractó.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad.

— Tengo que ir a la escuela después de esto.

— ¡Ja! ¡Qué chico tan aplicado eres! — Volvió a acercar el cuerpo de Yuya al suyo y pegó su rostro a su ombligo mientras sus manos lo despojaban de su ropa interior y pellizcaban los muslos del rubio —. Muy bien, vamos a hacerlo rápido — Le dijo, palmeando sonoramente su trasero —. Chico aplicado…

 

Era la hora del almuerzo cuando Ryo se acercó a Tadayoshi con su caja de comida.

— ¿Vas a comer?

— Sí — Respondió Tadayoshi, en un suspiro.

— ¿Y… Tegoshi…? — Preguntó Ryo, mirando el lugar donde se supone debía estar el aludido, vacío.

— Parece ser que no vino.

— ¿En serio? Pero me dijo que iba a venir.

— ¿Eh? ¿Estuviste con él?

— Pasé por su casa a la mañana, y… me dijo que tenía que ir a hacer algo, que me adelantara, pero…

— ¡¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes, Ryo?! — Al ser llamado por su nombre, sin ningún tipo de sufijo de afecto, lo miró sorprendido —. ¡¿Y si le pasó algo?!

— No pienses esas cosas — Intentó calmarlo el más bajo —. Okura, estamos en un pueblo. Si le sucedió algo malo…, ya nos habríamos enterado.

—Tienes razón… Supongo…

— ¿Vamos a almorzar o no?

— Espérame en el lugar de siempre. Aunque sea, voy a llamarlo.

— Está bien — Le respondió Ryo, con una sonrisa.

— Okura-kun — Una muchacha de otro curso se le acercó, una vez Ryo se fue.

— Sí, dime.

— ¿Te enteraste? — Ante su pregunta, su expresión de preocupación y su tono de voz, Tadayoshi sintió un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda.

— ¿De qué? — Repreguntó el aludido, fingiendo estar calmo.

— Tegoshi-kun se desmayó en la entrada.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo encontraron inconsciente frente a los casilleros.

— ¿Dónde está ahora? — Le preguntó a la muchacha, levantándose de un salto de su asiento.

— Está en la enfermería.

— Gracias.

Cual rayo, Tadayoshi llegó a aquel lugar y suspiró. Golpeó la puerta suavemente y la abrió, hallándose con la amable doctora que siempre estaba allí.

— Buenas tardes.

— Buenas tardes — La saludó, entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo —. Me dijeron que Tegoshi-kun se encuentra aquí.

— Ah, sí. Está descansando en aquella camilla — Le dijo, señalando una de las camillas al otro lado de un panel divisorio —. Puedes pasar. Yo me voy a almorzar — Agregó, apenándose un poco por dejarlos solos.

Tadayoshi le dedicó una reverencia y llegó a la camilla donde estaba Yuya. Estaba profundamente dormido. Parecía un ángel.

— Yuya — Susurró, acercándose a sus labios, los cuales apenas rozó con los suyos, ocasionó que el rubio se sentara de un salto, quejándose luego por un mal movimiento que hizo —. ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Tadayoshi, sorprendido por su reacción.

— S… Sí, sí, sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— Pues… me dijeron que te habías desmayado y vine a verte.

Yuya sonrió sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos al sentir el contacto de su mano sobre su mejilla.

— Perdón — Musitó el rubio.

— No tienes por qué pedir perdón, Yuya — Le dijo Tadayoshi, sentándose a su lado. Al sentir sus brazos rodeándolo, no pudo evitar caer entre ellos, sentirse protegido pero, al mismo tiempo, algo dentro suyo le decía que no tenía derecho a ese abrazo, a la amabilidad y al amor que Tadayoshi le estaba entregando —. ¿Yuya? — Se dio cuenta que estaba llorando al sentir su cuerpo estremeciéndose en forma exagerada. Se separó un poco de él y levantó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos —. Yuya, ¿qué sucede?

— Tatsu, yo…

— Así que aquí estaban — La aparición de Ryo, impidió que Yuya hablara. Internamente, agradeció que los hubiera interrumpido —. ¿Así que te desmayaste? — Le preguntó a Yuya, ante lo cual el aludido, asintió con la cabeza.

— Creo que es todo por hoy. Me iré a casa a seguir descansando — Agregó, zafándose del abrazo de Tadayoshi y levantándose de la cama como pudo, ayudado por Ryo.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? — El aludido asintió efusivamente con la cabeza. Tadayoshi simplemente suspiró —. Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

— Nos vemos.

Yuya llegó hasta donde estaban los casillerospara cambiarse los zapatos, lo único que pudo hacer cuando entró al recinto escolar. El cuerpo aún le dolía por lo que debió pasar con su agresor. Cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro de dolor al aire. Sus labios temblaban por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, por haber contenido las ganas de llorar frente a Tadayoshi.

— Tegoshi — Al girar su cabeza, se encontró con la única persona que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, desconociendo Yuya que lo sabía aún mejor que él.

— Ryo-chan — Musitó, antes de aferrarse a aquel cuerpo que, pese a estar entregándole su afecto, lo único que quería era verlo llegar al límite de la desesperación.

 

— Aquí tienes — Le dijo Ryo, al verlo salir del baño, dejándole una bandeja de comida sobre la cama.

— Gracias, Ryo-chan. Pero no hacía falta…

— No es nada. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberlos tenido preocupados por mí este tiempo.

— Ah… Nunca dijiste qué estuviste haciendo.

— ¿Eso…? Es un secreto — Le dijo, sonriendo. Mientras Yuya comía, Ryo acercó a la cama una silla que estaba frente al escritorio y lo miró —. ¿Qué sucedió cuando yo me fui?

— Me llamaron — Le respondió, después de unos segundos.

— ¿Fuiste con ellos?

— Sólo era una persona… que sabía muy bien qué quería. Pero no estoy del todo seguro que haya sido él quien…

Interrumpió sus palabras para terminar negando con la cabeza.

— Quien, ¿qué?

— La persona que abusó de mí… no fue él…

Ryo se sorprendió por su deducción. Estaba seguro que esa noche Yuya había estado lo suficientemente drogado y con muy poca lucidez como para recordar nada más que pedazos de lo sucedido.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

— Digamos que… esa vez había sido más débil.

— Ah — Soltó, sintiendo que los nervios se le crispaban —. ¿Débil?

— Sí — Por más que intentara, Yuya no podía darle un rostro a la persona que había abusado de él y, al mismo tiempo, Ryo no entendía cómo había llegado a olvidar que en esa casa ellos se vieron cara a cara e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras —. Ya, olvídalo — Cuando Yuya volvió su vista a Ryo, lo vio levantándose de la silla —. ¿Te vas?

— Sí… Recordé que tenía algo que hacer antes de regresar a casa.

— Cuídate.

— Tú también.

— Ryo-chan, si quieres… puedes venir a quedarte a dormir esta noche…

Sus palabras sonaban a súplica. Ryo podía sentir el miedo que recorría el cuerpo de Yuya de tan solo imaginar pasar la noche solo entre aquellas paredes.

— Veré si puedo venir.

— Gracias.

Ryo esperó aproximadamente una cuadra hasta encontrar una piedra atravesando su camino, la cual pateó lo más lejos que su pierna se lo permitió.

— ¿Débil? ¡¿Débil?! Hijo de puta, la próxima vez le voy a decir que te haga mierda — Se dijo a sí mismo, dirigiendo sus pasos a las escaleras del templo, donde sólo estaban Jin y uno de sus amigos extranjeros.

 

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Le preguntó Jin.

— Se está dando cuenta — Respondió, sentándose a su lado y suspirando.

— ¿De qué?

— De que no fuiste tú el que lo cogió esa noche.

— Bueno… Es normal…

— Dice que fui débil.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo se lo permitiste? — Ryo estaba por responderle, pero un sobre rectangular nubló su vista.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Te dije que te iba a pagar, ¿o no? — El muchacho abrió el sobre y vio el dinero que estaba dentro —. Por lo menos no se acuerda de ti. Y me parece que podemos hacer algo al respecto — Ryo lo miró —. Yo no soy el único que quería hacérselo, Ryo. Si quieres, podemos hacer correr la voz.

— No es mala idea… Pero sólo un poco… Tengo algo en mente — Le dijo, levantándose y palmeándole el hombro reiteradas veces.

— Qué rápido te recuperas.

— Le voy a hacer pagar muy caro que me haya dicho debilucho.

 

Yuya sentía cada vez más la ausencia de Tadayoshi. Más que su cuerpo, su alma lo añoraba. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Aunque se moría de ganas de enviarle un simple mensaje y decirle que lo amaba, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Estaba saliendo de su casa cuando encontró a Ryo a punto de llamar a la puerta.

— Buenos días, Ryo-chan — Le sonrió el rubio.

— ¡Ah! Buenos días.

— ¿Me viniste a buscar?

— Sí. Tengo que asegurarme que estés bien, se lo prometí a tu madre — Yuya sonrió por sus palabras —. Además…

— ¿Además…?

— Toma — Le dijo, entregándole un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel rojo con lunares blancos rodeado de un lazo también blanco.

— ¿Y esto?

— Un regalo. Lo vi y pensé en ti.

Al abrirlo, Yuya vio un par de aros desde los cuales colgaba una pequeña cruz hecha de lo que parecían ser diamantes.

— ¡Son hermosos! — Exclamó Yuya, con una amplia sonrisa —. ¡Gracias, Ryo-chan!

Ryo dejó que él lo abrazara, dejo que le expresara de una forma tan simple lo agradecido que estaba porque, claro, Yuya no sabía que Tadayoshi los estaba mirando. Y Ryo aprovechó la situación para abrazarlo él también hasta que su amigo decidió darse la media vuelta e irse de allí.

 

Yendo a la biblioteca, lugar donde sabía que estaba Tadayoshi, pensaba en lo ventajoso que le resultó esa situación. Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla y él no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, es más, hasta estaba ganando. Lo encontró cerca de la ventana, leyendo un libro de quién sabe qué cosa.

— Hola — Le dijo, corriendo la silla frente a él para sentarse.

— Ah… Hola.

— ¿Qué sucede? Te vi raro todo el día.

El aludido lo miró, suspiró y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo antes de volver a mirarlo.

— Quiero preguntarte algo.

— Claro, dime.

— Tú últimamente estás más cerca de Yuya, ¿cierto?

— Bueno… No sé si es más cerca… Es lo normal, somos amigos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Él te ha dicho algo? ¿Te ha comentado si tiene algún problema o algo?

— No, Okura, para nada — Se sonrió —. No entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto. Ya te lo dije,

¿no? Si ocurre algo malo, nos enteraremos rápido.

— Es justamente por eso que te lo pregunto — La mirada de sorpresa de Ryo le dio el pie para seguir hablando —. Estuve oyendo rumores en los pasillos…

— ¿Acerca de…?

— Acerca de Yuya.

— ¿Qué dicen? — Por más que intentara ocultar su sonrisa, simplemente no podía. La adrenalina que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no se comparaba ni con todas las drogas que había ingerido, juntas.

— Dicen que… se vende por dinero

Finalmente, no pudo contenerse más y estalló en carcajadas. Fue el centro de las miradas teniendo en cuenta el lugar donde estaban charlando y así como no pudo evitar reír, no podía detenerse sino hasta que ambos fueron echados.

— Lo siento. Realmente, lo siento, pero… ¡¿Oyes lo que estás diciendo?! ¡Es ridículo! — Se dio cuenta que estaba llorando literalmente de la risa al sentir cómo la vista se le nubló.

— Si supieras algo… me lo dirías, ¿no es verdad?

La seriedad de Tadayoshi lo obligó a recobrar la compostura.

— Claro que sí — Respondió acariciando su espalda en forma afectuosa —. Si quieres, puedo investigar.

— Gracias, Ryo-chan — Le dijo, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Tan sólo con aquel mínimo contacto, con tales palabras saliendo de sus labios, Ryo estaba inmensamente feliz.

 

Era una maldita muñeca, pero no podía evitarlo. Aunque la tuviera, sentía que no tenía alma, sentía que cada vez que alguien mancillaba su cuerpo, iba perdiendo una parte de su alma. Esperaba que, al menos, gran parte, estuviera con Tadayoshi, ya que había sido suyo antes que nadie.El lugar de encuentro sería un hotel a las afueras del pueblo. Mejor para él, nadie lo reconocería. Subió al ascensor, el cual se detuvo en el tercer piso y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta el último departamento del piso. Tocó el timbre y esperó. Adentró, alguien se aclaró la voz.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntaron.

— Usted… me llamó… Soy Tegoshi — No sabía cómo rayos presentarse, puesto que era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba _quién era_. Apenas la puerta se abrió, entró y caminó por el corto pasillo, sin siquiera reparar en la persona que le había abierto la puerta. Sólo quería hacer lo que tenía que hacer, dejarse hacer lo que aquel sujeto quisiera hacerle e irse de una maldita vez —. Muy bien, entonces — Al girarse unos noventa grados, sintió que algo más profundo se quebraba dentro suyo. Algo que no podía ser alcanzado con las manos. Sintió que la vista se le nubló, por lo que restregó sus ojos con fuerza —. Tatsu — Musitó. No sabía por qué estaba ahí, y tampoco le interesaba, pero él, justamente él no debía estar en ese lugar —. ¡Tatsu…! — Estaba por acercarse a él, pero sus palabras lo interrumpieron.

— No puedo creerlo — Dijo —. Entonces, todo era verdad… Todo lo que dicen de ti… es verdad…

Necesitaba hablarle, explicarle, contarle absolutamente toda la verdad, todo lo que había sufrido hasta ese momento, todo lo que le había ocultado. Quizás, inmerso en esos pensamientos, hundido en un mar de sentimientos, Yuya no reparó en la sonrisa de satisfacción pura que se había dibujado en el rostro de Ryo, quien observaba todo a su izquierda, mirando al rubio con la expresión que siempre quiso: de desesperación, al borde del abismo o quizás, hasta cayendo dentro de él.

— No. Espera — Yuya se acercó a Tadayoshi e intentó agarrar su brazo, pero él se lo impidió, zafándose.

— No te atrevas a tocarme — Le ordenó el morocho, mirándolo fríamente.

— Déjame explicarte — Gimoteó.

— No quiero que me expliques nada. No quiero oírte. No quiero… No quiero volver a verte…

— Pero…

— Yuya, no…

Negando con la cabeza, sin ser capaz de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, Tadayoshi salió del cuarto, siguiéndolo Yuya a los pocos segundos. Dentro, Ryo se lanzó a la cama, riendo, feliz. Su plan había resultado todavía mejor de lo esperado: al ver Tadayoshi que Yuya siempre tenía algo nuevo, por supuesto que le generaría dudas. Ryo sabiendo esto, seguiría haciéndole regalos, ya que, al estar Yuya amenazado, no tendría oportunidad de decirle que había sido él quien le había regalado todo aquello. Lo que, por supuesto el rubio no sabía, era que Ryo utilizaba parte del dinero que le pagaban por sus servicios para financiar aquellos regalos, para mejorar su producto. Y en el momento en que Tadayoshi ya no pudiera más con las dudas, contactaría a Yuya como si fuera un cliente y le citaría en un lugar alejado, para no despertar sospechas y simplemente, dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Pero aunque todo estuviera resultando bien, todo podía ser aún mejor.

 

— ¡Tatsu, espera! — Aunque intentó llegar al ascensor, Yuya no logró abordar el mismo que Tadayoshi. Tras correr por las escaleras, logró alcanzarlo saliendo del lugar —. ¡Tatsu!

Se había largado una molesta llovizna que Tadayoshi parecía no sentir. La mano de Yuya agarrando su hombro, lo hizo girarse y lanzar, sin querer, al rubio al suelo.

— ¡Te dije que no me tocaras! ¡¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?! ¡¿Cuánto…?! — Dudó en seguir su frase, Yuya lo miraba sorprendido —. ¡¿Cuánto quieres que te pague para que lo hagas?!

— No es así — Musitó el aludido —. Por favor, dejame explicarte.

Ni siquiera teniendo a Yuya arrastrándose hasta llegar a sus pies, abrazando sus piernas rogando por su perdón, su corazón lograba ablandarse. La decepción era demasiado grande.

— Yuya… Déjame — Susurró, pero sus palabras sólo ocasionaron que el cuerpo que se aferraba a sus piernas, lo hiciera todavía con más fuerza. Tadayoshi se colocó en cuclillas y usó sus manos para separarse del rubio —. Dejemos las cosas así. Por favor.

Yuya no podía hacer otra cosa que negar con la cabeza. Cuando levantó la vista, Tadayoshi ya no estaba ahí.

 

La lluvia seguía cayendo cuando llegó a su casa. Al hacerlo, e iluminar la entrada antes de apagar el motor del automóvil, vio a Ryo esperándolo en la puerta de entrada. Bajó del vehículo y se acercó a él para abrir la puerta. Quería esperar a estar dentro de su hogar para desplomarse encima suyo y llorar sin consuelo aparente. Cuando Yuya quiso hablarle, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, pero sus labios fueron cerrados por los de Ryo, sellándose en un dulce beso. Si antes Yuya estaba confundido por lo sucedido con Tadayoshi, quedó el doble de confundido con aquel beso.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Ryo ya no estaba ahí.


	7. Confusión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Ryo pensó que sus planes habían surtido efecto y finalmente había logrado separar a Tadayoshi de Yuya, el amor de éstos fue más grande que todas sus mentiras. Y fue ese mismo amor lo que terminó haciendo que Ryo jugara la última carta que le quedaba.

Ryo cubrió su sonrisa al ver cómo Jin se había ahogado con la bebida que estaba tomando.

— Que… Que hiciste, ¡¿qué?! — Le preguntó, recobrando el aliento.

— Que lo besé.

— ¿Por qué?

— Para separarlos todavía más. ¿O acaso piensas que si Tegoshi cree que estoy detrás de él, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó con Okura, va a tener ganas de ir a verlo y decirle que lo besé?

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no va a ir a hablar con Okura y contarle todo?

— Porque primero va a venir a consultármelo a mí, y Okura también va a venir a preguntarme a mí qué hacer.

— Oh, ya veo. ¿Vas a hacerles creer que el otro no quiere saber nada?

— Exacto.

— Eres malo, Nishikido.

 

— Entonces, Yuya no te dijo nada.

— Nada de nada.

— ¿No lo volviste a ver?

— Fuera de la escuela, no.

— Ya veo — Tadayoshi apoyó su mentón sobre una de sus manos y dirigió su vista hacia el cielo azul que se extendía afuera. Ryo sabía que, aunque no se lo dijera, Tadayoshi se moría de ganas de ir a hablar con Yuya, pero si conocía en algo a su mejor amigo, también sabía que su orgullo se lo impedía. Tadayoshi quería que Yuya fuera a hablar con él. Y Ryo debía evitarlo.

 

— ¿Tatsu no te dijo nada? — Le preguntó Yuya, dejando un bowl de arroz frente a Ryo.

— No. Nada de nada — Yuya suspiró, sentándose y cruzándose de brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

— Debo hablar con él — Sentenció —. Ryo-chan, ayúdame, por favor — Le suplicó, estirándose sobre la mesa para alcanzar sus manos.

— Lo siento. Pero, no puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

Ryo lo miró. Dejó de comer y volvió a mirarlo, estirándose un poco él también.

— ¿Sabes por qué te besé el otro día?

— ¿Estabas borracho? — Le dijo, con una sonrisa.

— No, Tegoshi. Lo hice porque te amo — Los ojos de Yuya se abrieron como platos. Automáticamente, el rubio se levantó, negando con la cabeza y se acercó a la ventana a sus espaldas, para tomar algo del aire fresco que se colaba por ahí.

— No. No, no, no. Estás equivocado, Ryo-chan.

— ¿Por qué?

— Esto no puede ser — No supo en qué momento, Ryo llegó a su lado, y buscaba su esquiva mirada —. No debe ser.

— En el momento en que te vi llegar a ese cuarto de hotel y vi cómo Okura te rechazaba, me di cuenta. Él no sería capaz de soportar esto que estás pasando, Tegoshi. Déjalo. Déjalo y ven conmigo. Yo sé por lo que estás pasando. Podemos irnos lejos, donde nadie nos conozca. Sólo… pídemelo.

Sus sinceras palabras, le dolían. Por más que intentara persuadirlo, negarse, parecía que Ryo no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

— Ryo-chan, por favor. No me pidas eso — Susurró, al borde del llanto.

— Yuya — Musitó, besando luego sus labios.

El rubio sentía que su corazón se derretía por tal muestra de ternura. Como pudo, se separó de él.

— Comamos, ¿sí?

De nuevo durmió con él, pero, esta vez, estaba tan satisfecho por todo lo sucedido, que pudo conciliar el sueño con facilidad.

 

— Mamá, me aburro — Le dijo Yuya a su madre, girando sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado. El sonido del llamador de ángeles sobre la puerta de entrada lo volvió a tierra.

— ¿Por qué no atiendes al cliente? — Le ordenó su madre, en un cuarto detrás del mostrador.

— Sí — Respondió el aludido, acercándose al mostrador para ver a Tadayoshi —. Tatsu…

— Vengo por unos analgésicos — Le pidió el morocho, entregándole un pequeño papel escrito, cortando con el clima de sorpresa.

— Claro — Dijo Yuya, sonriendo forzosamente. Tras leer el nombre del medicamento en el papel, Yuya se adentró por los pequeños pasillos entre cada uno de los estantes de la farmacia. El que necesitaba estaba por sobre el nivel de su cabeza, y ni en punta de pies lograba llegar. Miró de refilón a Tadayoshi, pero él no había parecido reparar en su pequeño percance. Sin saber qué hacer, Yuya se ayudó de una caja al lado del estante, pero la misma no pudo soportar su peso y colapsó a los pocos segundos de que Yuya subiera sobre ella.

— ¡Yuya! ¡¿Estás bien?! — Al oír que el rubio cayó al suelo, llevándose consigo varias cajas de medicamentos, Tadayoshi se asomó por sobre el mostrador, intentando encontrar al rubio con la vista, pero éste, alzó la caja de medicamentos en una pose triunfal, pese a estar tirado en el suelo, rodeado de cajas. Debido al estrepitoso sonido, su madre llegó junto a él, pero la melodiosa risa que salió de entre los labios de su hijo, terminó por contagiar al dúo que lo observaba.

— ¡Qué suerte que estás aquí! — Le dijo su madre, luego de cubrir con una gasa la pequeña herida que Yuya tenía sobre la frente.

— Gracias — Musitó Yuya, apenado.

— Aquí tienes, Okura-kun — Le dijo la mujer, entregándole al aludido, que había pasado detrás del mostrador con ambos, una pequeña bolsa —. ¿Le haces compañía hasta casa?

— Mamá, estoy consciente — Recriminó Yuya. 

— Ya lo sé. Pero no quiero que regreses solo. Yo no me tardo — Le dijo, examinando la hora en su reloj de muñeca —. Ve y prepárame un rico desayuno.

 

El camino hasta la casa de Yuya fue por demás silencioso.

— ¿Quieres que te alcance a tu casa? — Le preguntó a Tadayoshi estacionando frente a su hogar.

— Estaba esperando que me invitaras a pasar — Le dijo, apoyándose sobre el asiento y mirándolo —. Tu madre me hizo recordar lo rico que cocinas.

Yuya sonrió.

Aunque ambos estuvieran bajo el mismo techo, el clima no dejaba de ser extremadamente tenso. Le preparó el desayuno a Tadayoshi y se sentó frente a él simplemente para mirarlo, ya que eso era lo único que podía hacer. La mirada del morocho, borró su sonrisa y lo hizo levantarse. Sintió que su corazón rebotaba de un lado a otro dentro de su pecho.

— ¿Quieres más azúcar?

— Yuya — El rubio tardó unos instantes en girarse y mirarlo —. ¿Quién te regaló todo eso?

— Esa pregunta tendría sentido si creyeras en mis palabras.

Tadayoshi suspiró y se levantó para pararse frente a él.

— Dímelo. Dime todo lo que me tengas que decir para que yo saque mis propias conclusiones.

Sintió que las dos palabras que salieron de sus labios le sacaban un gran peso de encima.

— Me violaron.

— ¿…Qué…?

— Y me chantajearon con empapelar la ciudad con un montón de fotografías que sacaron.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— Porque me chantajearon con decírtelo a ti también.

— Debiste decírmelo antes.

— ¿Acaso crees que es fácil? ¿Crees que todo esto fue fácil para mí? Mirarte a la cara, sentir unas ganas terribles de morirme en tus brazos, y tú sólo dices que debí decírtelo antes — A medida que hablaba, Yuya no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. Tadayoshi lo estrechó entre sus brazos, intentando calmarlo.

— Lo siento. Debí haberme dado cuenta.

— No… tienes por qué pedir perdón — Musitó Yuya, sin salir del calor que le generaban sus brazos.

— Nunca debiste salir de aquí.

— ¿De dónde? — Le preguntó, asomando apenas su cabeza.

— De mis brazos. Este es el lugar donde perteneces, Yuya. Sólo este.

Asintiendo a sus palabras, volvió a llorar, sintiendo lo fácil que hubiera sido todo si, como él se lo había dicho, se lo hubiera contado antes.

— Tatsu…

— Fuguémonos — Yuya se sorprendió por sus palabras —. Huyamos de aquí.

— ¿Por qué haces que las cosas parezcan  tan fáciles cuando las dices?

— Porque soy consciente de mis palabras.

— No lo eres — Le sonrió, acariciando sus mejillas y besando luego sus labios.

— No falta mucho para terminar la secundaria. Vayamos a Tokio a seguir estudiando. Juntos, sólo los dos.

— En serio que haces que las cosas parezcan tan fáciles — Resolvió Yuya, acomodándose nuevamente sobre su pecho —. Por el momento, ¿qué te parece si nos acompañas a mi mamá y a mí a casa de mi tía el próximo fin de semana?

— Me parece perfecto — Respondió, antes de darle un sonoro beso en los labios.

 

Aunque todavía faltaba para que el sol saliera, el muy maldito ya se estaba asomando por el horizonte. Ryo lo maldijo entre dientes intentando mantener el equilibrio entre paso y paso. Se había pasado un poco festejando la separación de sus amigos, aunque ya había pasado una semana de ese no tan lamentable suceso para él. Decidió ir a visitar a Yuya y confundirlo un poco más con sus palabras de amor incondicional. Golpeó la puerta varias veces hasta que el dueño de casa la abrió.

— Ryo-chan — Mencionó su nombre somnoliento.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó Yuya, haciéndose a un lado sólo para que Ryo, ayudándose del umbral de la puerta, entrara a su hogar.

— Perfectamente.

— ¿Seguro?

— Quería verte — Le dijo, una vez saltó casi literalmente desde el umbral hasta alcanzar su cuerpo, abrazándolo con ternura. En ese momento, Ryo tuvo el deseo de volver a someterlo a él, de hacerlo suyo una vez más, pero no debía ser descubierto. Cerrando los ojos, llegó con su sentido del tacto hasta sus labios, pero Yuya se zafó de su agarre.

— No lo hagas.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Si ya no estás con Okura — Sin responderle, Yuya caminó hasta el otro lado de la mesa y tuvo el valor para mirarlo —. ¿Verdad?

— En realidad… Volvimos.

Ryo tardó aproximadamente medio minuto en procesar las palabras de Yuya.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó.

— Lo que oíste. Le pedí que viniera con mi mamá y yo a visitar a mi tía en…

— ¿Yo puedo ir? — Volvió a preguntar, carraspeando, ocasionando la sonrisa en su amigo.

— No sé si estás borracho o qué, pero lo mejor es que vayas a dormir. Ven — Le dijo, ofreciéndole su hombro para apoyar su cabeza. Agarrándolo de la cintura y pidiéndole que se agarrara del barandal de las escaleras, subieron al cuarto de Yuya, y después de ayudarlo a deshacerse de sus zapatillas, lo acostó en su cama.

— Tegoshi — Dijo, una vez sintió el peso del aludido a su lado.

— ¿Qué?

— Te quiero — Le dijo, arrastrando la última consonante.

— Yo también te quiero, Ryo-chan. Pero ahora tienes que descansar.

— Tacchon… Te quiero — Soltó, de la misma forma en que le dijo a él lo que sentía, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Yuya sonrió, sin haber comprendido el verdadero significado de la última frase dicha por Ryo.

 

Jin y su grupo se divertía viendo a Ryo desesperado, caminando de un lado a otro, siguiendo su movimiento con la cabeza.

— ¿Pueden dejar de joder y prestarme atención?

— ¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿Que lo obligue a separarse de él? Si quieres empapelo el pueblo entero, pero eso te va a costar, Ryo. Con el asunto de Tegoshi, teníamos asegurado su silencio, pero ya se lo dijo a Okura, ya está.

— No. No está. Ellos volvieron.

— Y a mí, ¿qué? — Declaró Jin, mirándolo fijamente —. Yo ya me quité las ganas con esa perra.

— Todavía no lo drogaste.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— No lo sé, ¡no lo sé!

— No vengas aquí a que te resuelve los conflictos amorosos. No voy a pensar por ti.

Agarrándose la cabeza, Ryo volvió a caminar en círculos, pero esta vez, el recorrido duró unos pocos segundos.

— Ya sé… Entra a su casa.

— No, no, no. Es muy peligroso.

— ¡Por favor! Yo te diré cuándo no esté. Suele ir con su madre a la farmacia.

— ¿Y los vecinos?

— No te preocupes por ellos. Jin…

— No.

— Sólo dale un susto. Dale vuelta la casa, nada más.

Jin se lo quedó mirando, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente suspiró.

— Lo pensaré.

— Gracias.

 

— “ _Felicitaciones_ ”, le dijo Keiichiro, ocasionando que Yuya sonriera.

— Gracias, Kei-chan.

— “ _Tenía que llamarte para decírtelo. Y también para decirte que debiste habérselo dicho hace ya mucho tiempo._ ”

— Lo sé, lo sé, tienes razón — Reconoció el aludido, revoleando los ojos.

— “ _Por supuesto que la tengo._ ”

Yuya rió, antes de encontrar a Ryo caminando sin rumbo aparente, unos cuantos pasos delante suyo.

— Ehhh… Tengo que irme.

— “ _De acuerdo. Suerte._ ”

— Gracias. Igualmente — El perseguido no estaba con su uniforme escolar, es más, ni siquiera parecía que iba a la escuela. Acercándose casi corriendo a su lado, palmeó su brazo —. Ryo-chan — Lo llamó, pero la mirada que le dedicó, ya por tercera vez, no parecía ser la del Ryo que él conocía —. No vas a la escuela, ¿no?

La reacción del morocho tardó bastante. Su semblante estuvo neutral, hasta darse cuenta que había sido Yuya el que le habló.

— ¡Ah! ¡Tegoshi! ¿Cómo estás? — Le dijo, dedicándole unas cortas reverencias mientras caminaba a su lado.

— Eh… Bien… ¿Y tú? ¿No vas para la escuela?

— No, me cansé. Tengo cosas mejores qué hacer que perder el tiempo ahí.

Aunque Yuya tenía miles de preguntas qué hacerle al respecto, se quedó con todas ellas en su mente, ya que apenas terminó de hablar, Ryo siguió con su camino incierto, quizás, hasta olvidando que había entablado una conversación con él.

 

— Ryo-chan está extraño — Le dijo a Tadayoshi, en uno de los descansos.

— ¿Por qué? Faltó de nuevo, ¿cierto?

— Lo encontré en la calle, pero… ¿Cómo decirlo…? No parecía ser el mismo.

— Mhh… Bueno… Yo el otro día te dije que estaba andando con gente extraña.

— Hoy estaba solo. Y me dijo que tenía mejores cosas que perder el tiempo aquí. No lo sé, Tatsu…

— No te preocupes. Así como desapareció, va a volver, ¿no lo hizo ya una vez?

— ¿Tú no te preocupas por él?

— Claro que sí, Yuya, pero… es como si Ryo, ahora, se estuviera alejando de nosotros. Quizás sea una etapa, no lo sé, pero… Cuando él quiera regresar, nosotros vamos a estar aquí, tampoco lo persigamos.

— Tu sentido de la amistad es extraño…

— Mi sentido de la amistad se basa en no asfixiar a mis amistades. Disculpa si no es de tu agrado — Reconoció, sonriendo.

 

Dos días más tarde, cuando Yuya y su madre regresaron a su hogar, encontraron la casa revuelta. Quien haya sido la o las personas que lo habían hecho, no se habían llevado absolutamente nada, es más, dejaron algo: entre las cosas que estaban en el suelo del cuarto de Yuya, había un sobre color marrón con esas fotografías que él prefería olvidar.

Tras darle aviso a la policía, Yuya esperó que llegaran para dejar a su madre en compañía de alguien y reunirse él con Tadayoshi a las escaleras del templo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Le preguntó, en referencia al sobre marrón que le estaba siendo extendido.

— Creo que debes… ver esto — Respondió Yuya. Mientras el morocho abría el sobre y examinaba todas y cada una de las fotografías, Yuya empezó a contar lo sucedido en su hogar —. Hoy llegamos a casa y alguien había entrado. No se llevaron nada, pero me dejaron esto.

Tadayoshi guardó las fotografías en el sobre, en todo momento, no había demostrado expresión aparente. Mirando para todos lados, encontró un grupo de personas que se acercaban a ambos, pero que, al verlos allí, se quedaron unos metros lejos de las escaleras.

— Disculpen — Llamó su atención Tadayoshi —. ¿Tienen un encendedor?

— Claro — Dijo Jin, entregándole el mencionado objeto.

— Gracias. Debes olvidarte de esto — Le dijo a Yuya, mientras prendía fuego el sobre con las fotografías dentro. Yuya ni siquiera había volteado a mirar a aquel grupo, y Tadayoshi, que se había acercado a ellos, no se había dado cuenta que Ryo estaba entre ellos, ya que estaba bien escondido detrás de dos de esos sujetos —. Cuando terminemos la secundaria, nos largaremos de este pueblo.

— Oye, Ryo — Le susurró Jin —. ¿Cuándo dijiste que se iban a ir estos dos?

 

— “ _Mis padres me dijeron que tienen pensado irse a Tokio para abrir una tienda de_ yakitori _._ ”

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!

— “ _Les dije que me quedaría aquí hasta terminar los estudios y después los acompañaría mientras me preparo para entrar a la universidad._ ”

— ¿Vas a hacerte cargo de tu casa?

— “ _Nos… vamos a hacer cargo…_ ”

— ¿A qué te refieres…?

— “ _Para serte sincero… hasta estoy pensando en decirle a tu madre que venga a vivir con nosotros. No quiero que vuelvan a su casa… Pero…_ ”

— ¿Pero…?

— “ _No podríamos hacer el amor por cada rincón de la casa con tu madre ahí…_ ”

Yuya sonrió, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo por esas palabras.

— Quizás ni siquiera tenga que ir…

— “ _¿A qué te refieres…?_ ”

— Cuando le contamos a mi papá lo que pasó, habló con el dueño de la farmacia donde trabaja mamá y le pidió que lo contratara. No sé si sabías que mi papá antes trabajó ahí también. Es más, fue en ese lugar donde se conocieron con mamá.

— “ _Ah… Entonces…, podrías venir ahora mismo._ ”

— ¿Para qué?

— “ _Para hacerte el amor…_ ”

— Haces que las cosas parezcan tan fáciles cuando las dices, Tatsu…

— “ _¡Ah! ¿Qué va a pasar con el auto?_ ”

— Quería terminar de arreglar las cosas aquí y pasarte a buscar a ti y luego a mamá al trabajo.

— “ _Mhh… ¿Por qué no vienes, me haces compañía, vamos a tu casa, te ayudo con lo que haga falta y la vamos a buscar a tu mamá al trabajo?_ ”

— Esa es buena idea…

— “ _Entonces…, te espero._ ”

— Nos vemos.

 

— ¿No parecemos una pareja de recién casados? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi a Yuya, mientras guardaba ropa en una valija. El aludido lo miró con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido —. De acuerdo, me retracto.

El teléfono sonó, llamando la atención de ambos.

— ¿Podrías ir a atender, por favor? — Le pidió Yuya.

— ¿Diga? ¡Ah! Tegoshi-san… ¿Su billetera? Claro, en un momento se la alcanzo. Estábamos terminando de guardar la ropa con Yuya, pero… creo que nos vamos a demorar un poco más. No se preocupe, se lo llevo yo en el auto. Nos vemos.

— ¿Se olvidó la billetera? — Preguntó Yuya, viendo a Tadayoshi subir las escaleras.

— Sí. Dice que la necesita urgente, así que… se la llevaré con el auto.

— No te preocupes, voy yo.

— ¡Pero…!

— Que no te preocupes — Reiteró, agarrándolo de la cintura y dándole un dulce beso en los labios —. No me tardo.

— De acuerdo…

— ¡Ah, Yuya! Me había olvidado preguntarte… ¿Puedes dejarme el auto para mañana?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

— Mis padres tienen una cena esta noche y… quieren que cualquier cosa esté en casa.

— Entonces, ¿mañana te vas para lo de mi tía?

— Sí, nos vemos allá.

— Está bien. ¿Tatsu? — El aludido lo miró —. ¿Por qué no llevas la campera verde y blanca?

— No entiendo por qué te gusta tanto esa campera — Reconoció el aludido, bajando las escaleras.

— Porque huele a ti — Dijo Yuya, una vez se quedó solo en su hogar.

 

Yuya terminó de hacer su equipaje y el de su madre y decidió ir a hacerle compañía a la farmacia. En la madrugada, la tía de Yuya los pasó a buscar para que descansaran en su hogar, en la prefectura vecina.

Tadayoshi se llevó el automóvil de la madre de Yuya a su casa, y los alcanzaría al día siguiente.

 

Esa noche, ya sea porque no era su cama o la falta de costumbre, pero Yuya no pudo conciliar el sueño. Cuando salió el sol, fue que el sueño finalmente logró llegar a él.

 

El sol le dio los buenos días. Su padre guardó su equipaje en el asiento trasero y junto con su esposa se despidieron de Tadayoshi.

 

El camino era lo bastante tranquilo como para aumentar un poco la velocidad, pero no para excederse. Aunque le había prometido a Yuya llevar una campera que a él tanto le gustaba cómo le quedaba, sabía que la verdadera razón por la cual la quería, era para apropiarse de ella cuando él no lo notara. Miró el mencionado objeto descansando sobre el asiento del conductor de refilón, dedicándole una sonrisa. Al no haber encontrado una bolsa de regalo, la envolvió con un listón color amarillo, haciéndole un enorme moño encima.

Se quejó por la molestia del cinturón de seguridad sobre su hombro, por lo cual se lo desabrochó, lanzando un suspiro de alivio al momento de hacerlo. Conocía ese camino como la palma de su mano, y jamás había necesitado de ningún cinturón de seguridad o algo por el estilo para recorrerlo.

Aumentó un poco la velocidad, ansiaba estar junto a Yuya cuanto antes.

 

La noche anterior, decidió ir a su casa y descansar como era debido. Cuando se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la farmacia, para saber si su plan había surtido efecto.

Al entrar al negocio, saludó con una sonrisa hasta a personas que jamás había visto.

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días, Nishikido-kun. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— ¿Tegoshi anda por aquí? Fui a su casa y no estaba…

— Llegaste bastante tarde. Tegoshi-kun y su mamá fueron a casa de su tía.

— Ah… ¿Hace mucho se fueron?

—Vinieron a buscarlos durante la madrugada.

Ryo sintió un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda.

— ¿A… la madrugada…?

— Sí. Tengo entendido que un amigo de Tegoshi-kun los alcanzaría hoy en su automóvil…

Sin necesidad de oír nada más, Ryo salió como un rayo del lugar, dirigiéndose con el corazón en la boca al lugar donde suponía, estaba Jin con sus amigos.

Golpeó la puerta reiteradas veces, gritando para que alguien le abrieran, cuando uno de los sujetos se dignó a hacerlo.

— ¿Dónde estaba?

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó el aludido, recién despierto, a medio vestir.

— ¡¿Dónde estaba el maldito auto cuando le cortaste los frenos?! ¡¿Dónde estaba?!

— Pues… según la matrícula que nos diste… Estaba en otro lugar… no era la casa que destruimos el otro día...

Lo que recibió por respuesta el muchacho de débil contextura física fue un puño sobre la cara, destrozándole el tabique nasal.

— ¡¡Idiota!! ¡Lo mataste! — Exclamó, volviendo a atacar al muchacho que no había alcanzado a tocar el suelo. Debido a los gritos de Ryo, todo el grupo que estaba disperso en la casa, terminó rodeándolo, sujetando a Ryo de ambos brazos y piernas para alejarlo del otro, a quien estaba literalmente, matando.

— ¡Ryo, ¿qué mierda está sucediendo?! — Exclamó Jin. Al acercarse al aludido y mirarlo, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando —. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¡Lo estás matando!!

— ¡Él es el que lo mató!

— ¡¿De qué carajo hablas?! ¡Tú les pagaste para que lo hicieran!

— No entiendes nada — Resopló Ryo —. ¡¡Y ustedes, suéltenme!!

— Suéltenlo — Dijo Jin, por lo que las personas que sostenían a Ryo, lo soltaron. Acto seguido, salió de la casa del mismo modo en que llegó.

— Jefe, ¿qué hacemos con este? — Preguntó uno de los sujetos en referencia a su compañero que yacía en el suelo.

— Ni modo. Llévenlo al hospital — Respondió, hincándose de hombros —. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

 

Yuya estiró los brazos, llegando al living donde su madre y su tía lo esperaban para desayunar.

— Buenos días — Lo saludó su madre.

— ¿Pudiste conciliar el sueño, Yu-kun? — Le preguntó la dueña de la casa, mientras el aludido se sentaba en torno a la mesa donde lo esperaban una gran cantidad de platillos para saciar su hambre matutino.

— Sí… Algo — Respondió el rubio, apenado.

— Ay, mira la cantidad de accidentes que ocurren…

Ante las palabras de su tía, Yuya sintió un escalofríos. El llamador de ángeles cerca de un gran ventanal se movió, al igual que la cortina de seda que estaba encima. Sintió que algo dentro suyo se quebraba. Algo tan profundo como intangible.

— ¿Eso no es cerca de casa?

Cuando Yuya miró la pantalla del televisor, esperó estar soñando, que lo que oyó a continuación no fuera más que una pesadilla.

— _¿Qué más sabe acerca del accidente, Hashiya-san?_

_— El cuerpo de policía dice que fue un choque directo._

_— ¿Conoce el estado de los ocupantes de los vehículos?_

_— Sabemos que el conductor del camión está ileso por llevar el cinturón de seguridad, pero el ocupante del vehículo que embistió, falleció en el acto. Aún no se conoce su identidad, pero apenas encuentren alguna identificación, sus familiares serán inmediatamente notificados._

_— Circula el rumor de que el sujeto que manejaba el pequeño vehículo era un masculino, ¿eso es cierto?_

_— Sí. Sí, es cierto. Era un masculino de entre unos veinte y veinticinco años y por lo que se sabe, llevaba unas zapatillas de lona y un pantalón de jean. También se encontró una campera de algodón verde y blanca, pero el conductor del camión está en estado de shock como para reconocerla o no._

En ese momento, Yuya se dio cuenta que ya no tenía alma. En cada una de las lágrimas que derramó desde ese momento y hasta llegar al lugar del accidente, su alma se le escapaba. Internamente, deseaba que se fuera con Tadayoshi, donde sea que estuviera.

 

Cuando Ryo llegó, vio un tumulto de gente en medio de la ruta. Empujando a todos y cada uno de los sujetos que lo separaban de la valla perimetral, se quedó estático frente a la misma, al ver a Yuya llorando sobre un cuerpo inerte, dentro de una bolsa. Pasando por sobre la valla, tan sigilosamente que los policías ni se percataron, llegó al lado del rubio, para apoyar su mano sobre su espalda. Cuando Yuya lo miró, se dio cuenta que Ryo estaba igual que él, vacío.

— Se fue — Gimió, sin despegarse de aquel cuerpo —. Tatsu se fue…

Por más que quisiera articular palabra, no podía. No las tenía. ¿Qué había fallado? Yuya era el que debía estar ahí, no Tadayoshi. Era a Tadayoshi a quien debía estar consolando en esos momentos, no Yuya. ¿En qué se había equivocado? ¿Debía meterse todavía más entre ellos para separarlos?

— Debemos llevarlo — Le dijo un paramédico a Yuya, por lo que el aludido, simplemente, se alejó unos pocos pasos. Mirándolo apenas, vio a Ryo acercarse a la camilla y apoyar su frente sobre la suya. Vio que sus labios se movieron para dedicarle unas palabras, pero a la distancia, no entendió qué le dijo.

— Te amo — Susurró Ryo.

 


	8. Destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokio parece ser la única salida que Ryo le da a Yuya para olvidarse de Tadayoshi. Pero, quizás, Tokio, signifique el inicio de un nueva y dolorosa historia para él

De nuevo ese maldito aparato, cuya existencia maldecía en ese momento, sonaba. Terminó lanzándolo lo más lejos que pudo. No quería saber nada de nadie. Ya no le importaba nada. Girando sobre su propio cuerpo, vio cómo la visión que tenía sobre las cortinas de su habitación se volvía borrosa. Una vez más lloraba. Una vez más tenía ganas de morir.

— ¿Tegoshi? ¿Todavía no te vistes? — Ryo subió a su habitación con lo que antes había sido el celular de Yuya, el cual había caído estrepitosamente a la planta baja y por supuesto, estaba inutilizable. Al no recibir respuesta, se sentó a su lado, sobre la cama —. Creo que ya nadie va a poder llamarte — Le dijo.

— No me importa.

— ¿Ni siquiera que te llame yo?

— Vete, por favor — Le dijo, después de casi un minuto, resoplando —. No quiero que nadie me moleste.

— ¿No vas a ir… al velorio?

— No.

— Como quieras — Le dijo el morocho, levantándose y acercándose un poco a él para llegar a sus cabellos y acariciarlos apenas —. Que descanses.

 

A diferencia de los sentimientos de todas esas personas que estaban en el lugar, el día era tan soleado que dolía.

Ryo se acercó a los padres de Tadayoshi y les dio una profunda reverencia. Apenas se incorporó, la mujer lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

— ¿Tegoshi-kun no vino contigo? — Preguntó el hombre. A modo de respuesta, Ryo negó con la cabeza, sin agregar nada más, sin siquiera excusar a su amigo.

 

— “ _Ven a Tokio_ ”, le dijo Keiichiro.

— No puedo, Kei-chan. Ahora más que nunca, no puedo hacerlo. Siento que si lo hago, voy a perder todos los recuerdos que tengo de Tadayoshi, siento que lo estaría abandonando. Siento que… estaría aceptando su muerte…

— “ _De acuerdo. Como quieras. Entonces, ¿tu plan es encerrarte en tu casa, pasártela llorando todo el día y lamentarte no haber estado en su lugar? ¿Realmente crees que Okura-kun hubiera querido que siguieras de esa forma tu vida?_ ”

— Tú no lo conociste.

— “ _Lo sé, Tesshi. Pero no me hizo falta para darme cuenta lo mucho que te amaba. Sé que es duro, pero… La vida sigue. Al menos… Sigue con el plan de venir a estudiar a Tokio cuando termines la secundaria. Demonios. En serio que quiero verte._ ”

Yuya sonrió, ligeramente.

— Kei-chan…

— “ _¿Mh?_ ”

— Gracias — Musitó, antes de empezar a llorar.

 

El cielo era igual de brillante que el día que Tadayoshi murió. De eso se dio cuenta Yuya, mirando el cielo azul a través de la ventana, hasta que alguien o algo le quitó la hoja que estaba debajo de sus brazos cruzados sobre el pupitre.

— ¿Tokio? — Preguntó Ryo —. ¿Piensas irte a estudiar a Tokio?

— ¿Tiene algo de malo?

— Pensé que te quedarías aquí para siempre.

— Era la idea, pero — Lo miró a los ojos con una expresión lastimosa. Sabía que Ryo se sentía igual o peor que él, y también sabía que había cosas que podía transmitirle a él sólo de esa manera.

— Ya veo — Le dijo, sentándose en la silla vacía frente a él —. Entonces, ¿tú también me abandonas?

— No es así.

— ¿Y si vamos juntos?

Yuya lo miró, sorprendido.

— Pensé que habíamos discutido esto antes…

— Lo hicimos, pero… Yo no me doy por vencido. No contigo — Le dijo, levantándose y entregándole la hoja que le había sacado. Yuya se lo quedó mirando hasta que salió del salón.

Aunque Ryo lo amara, él nunca sería capaz de corresponder a sus sentimientos. Porque aunque no estuviera físicamente entre ellos, el alma de Tadayoshi siempre estaría presente, sus recuerdos, absolutamente todo su ser, sin importar la cantidad de años que pasen, Yuya siempre lo seguiría amando.

 

— ¿Piensas irte a Tokio? — Le preguntó Jin.

— Nos vamos — Respondió Ryo.

— Mhh… No es una mala idea… Ya me estoy aburriendo de este lugar. Pero, ¿qué planeas hacer allá? Es decir…, ¿estudiar, trabajar o algo así?

— No hace falta… Ya tengo a alguien que me dará todo el sustento económico que necesito…

— Creo que tengo un par de amigos que pueden ayudarnos…

 

El autobús llegó finalmente a la última parada. A su nuevo destino.

Aunque el viento era gélido, él estaba tan emocionado por encontrarse con Keiichiro que el frío calándole los huesos no le importaba. Ryo lo seguía, como podía entre tanta gente, a pocos pasos detrás suyo.

— ¡Kei-chan! — No supo si era él, estaba casi seguro, pero de todas maneras, gritó su nombre. Un muchacho de cabello azabache lo miró, sonriendo al reconocerlo. Automáticamente, Yuya saltó encima suyo, y el muchacho frente a él, lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

— ¡Tesshi! — Mencionó su afectuoso apodo, frente al ceño fruncido de Ryo.

— ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin nos encontramos! — Exclamó el rubio, feliz. Cuando lo soltó, hizo unos pasos al costado para que Ryo entrara en el campo visual del más alto —. Kei-chan, él es Nishikido Ryo.

— Encantado — Le dijo el muchacho, pero Ryo simplemente, le dedicó una leve reverencia —. ¿También vienes a estudiar, Nishikido-kun?

— No exactamente.

— Ryo-chan vino a buscar trabajo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eso es genial! Yo trabajo en un restorán familiar. Si quieres, puedo darte aviso cuando haya alguna vacante.

— Te lo agradezco, pero no me gustaría tener que depender de tu amabilidad — Dijo Ryo, en forma tajante.

— No te preocupes. No es nada. Los amigos de Tesshi también son mis amigos — Le dijo, acariciando los cabellos de Yuya con amor fraternal. Ryo volvió a fruncir el ceño. Sentía que si esa relación de amistad entre ambos iba a perdurar, Keiichiro sería un serio problema en sus planes futuros.

 

Yuya no supo cómo Ryo había conseguido un departamento tan rápido. Lo único que sabía era que lo había conseguido, los detalles no importaban. No había nadie en todo el mundo además de Ryo, que sintiera lo mismo que él. Sabía que aunque le doliera, Ryo también debía alejarse de todo lo que le recordaba a Tadayoshi. Apenas entró al departamento, Yuya empezó a recorrerlo de arriba abajo. Mientras él iba a venía, Ryo entró con calma al dormitorio y dejó las maletas en el suelo, antes de tirarse sobre la cama y suspirar.

— Hay solo una cama.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Vamos a dormir juntos todos los días? ¿No estamos bastante grandes ya? — Ryo no le respondió, en ese momento, lo único que quería era descansar y habituar su cuerpo a esa cama ajena. Aún podía sentirse el aroma a frazadas nuevas. No sabía cómo hizo Jin para conseguir ese lugar, pero todo lo que estaba en su interior parecía ser completamente nuevo —. Oye, Ryo-chan… Ryo-chan — Lo llamó, antes de subirse a la cama y saltar, aún estando sentado sobre sus rodillas —. Ryo-chan, Ryo-chan, Ryo-chan.

— Ya, cállate de una vez — Le dijo, incorporándose y lanzando el cuerpo de Yuya sobre el colchón, ocasionado su sorpresa. Sentía que ya había vivido una situación parecida, que no había estado del todo consciente por culpa del alcohol; pero ahora, aunque estaba algo cansado, sí lo estaba. Repentinamente, Ryo se le acercó y lo besó apasionadamente en los labios. Yuya intentó zafarse de aquel beso, pero no pudo. Cuando ambos sintieron que se estaban quedando sin aire y apenas sus labios se separaron, Yuya le dio una sonora cachetada. Ryo tocó su mejilla hasta sentir un sabor óxido en su propia saliva. Al tocarse una de las comisuras, se dio cuenta que el anillo que llevaba Yuya, lo había lastimado. El rubio por su parte, se había levantado de la cama, pero en ningún momento había dejado de mirarlo. Con una agilidad que ni él mismo supo que tenía, Ryo saltó detrás suyo y agarrando a Yuya de los cabellos, volvió a lanzarlo sobre el colchón, colocándose encima suyo mientras se extendía hacia una de las mesas de noche que estaban a ambos flancos de la cama. Abrió el único cajón que tenía y sacó una jeringa y una pequeña caja de metal. Yuya se dio cuenta que esa pequeña caja le resultaba familiar, pero no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Le daba miedo hacerlo. Antes de poder ser capaz de escapar, sintió un pinchazo en su brazo y luego, poco a poco, que sus fuerzas se desvanecían. Cuando se dio cuenta que ya no iba a enfrentársele, Ryo giró el cuerpo de Yuya para que estuviera boca arriba y lo desnudó, rompiéndole la ropa en el proceso.

— Ryo-chan — Musitó, sollozando, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Todavía no lo recuerdas? — Le preguntó, ingiriendo unas pastillas que sacó de quién sabe dónde —. ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Todavía no lo recuerdas?! — Exclamó, dándole una bofetada —. No eres más que una maldita perra — Le dijo, al oído, mientras lo penetraba —. Dijiste que yo era débil. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Débil! ¡¿Yo?! — Una vez más, volvió a golpearlo, esta vez con el puño.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué…?

Su mirada de súplica no hacía más que excitarlo, sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más intensos, sin importarle el dolor que generaba en el cuerpo que debajo suyo, no podía hacer más que preguntarle eso.

— Todo es tu culpa. Que Tacchon se haya ido… es tu maldita culpa. ¿Quieres venir a Tokio? Hazlo. ¿Quieres olvidarlo? Eso jamás te lo voy a permitir, ¿me oíste? — Pegó su frente a la suya, mientras penetraba su mirada en la suya.

— Fuiste tú — Reconoció el aludido, sintiendo cómo de sus ojos se escapaban dos lágrimas para encontrarse sobre su mentón —… esa noche…

Ante su apreciación, Ryo atinó a sonreír.

— Vas a amarme como nunca amaste a nadie en tu puta vida. Yo seré tu todo, y tú no serás más que una perra. Porque eso es lo único para lo que sirves. Pagarás con tu propio cuerpo todo lo que quieras, todo lo que me pidas; y por ese cuerpo, yo pediré lo que se me venga en gana, y tú… Tú no podrás decir nada. Tegoshi, no tienes escapatoria. Ya no vas a escapar de mí.

Ryo selló su declaración con un apasionado beso, antes de apoyar su mejilla al lado de la cabeza de Yuya, sin detener las embestidas que le estaba dando a su cuerpo. El más bajo, ladeó su cabeza, hallándose con la imagen de aquel cruel acto siendo reflejada en un espejo a unos cuantos pasos de la cama. Intentó mirar sus propios ojos en el reflejo, pero no los alcanzó. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que Ryo tenía razón, y, al mismo tiempo también, que su alma, inevitablemente la había perdido cuando Tadayoshi murió. Quizás Ryo también tenía razón en que para lo único que servía era para satisfacer las necesidades mundanas de las demás personas. Quizás ese era su destino.

 

— Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir — Un muchacho de cabello azabache, dentro de lo que parecía ser un corto túnel, miró hacia su derecha al oír que había alguien más aparte de él en aquel etéreo lugar —. ¿Tú también te moriste? — Le preguntó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Lo último que recordó fue haber mirado hasta grabar en su mente la textura de la baja calificación que había ganado por séptima vez en el año. No importaba cuánto tiempo estudiara, cuánto tiempo lo intentara, aunque pensara que había aprobado, la nota final, no le servía para nada. Había consumido un frasco de quién sabe qué pastillas, las había mezclado con alcohol y se había dejado morir, o al menos, eso creía —. Esto es la puerta al más allá — Le dijo a su acompañante, levantándose —. Mira — Señalando el lado oscuro del túnel, de repente, miles de manos moviéndose aparecieron, pero había algo sobrenatural que les impedía tocarlos.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Le preguntó el recién llegado, hablando por primera vez, en referencia a los cortes que había sobre una de sus muñecas.

— Ya te lo dije, ¿no? — Respondió, sonriéndole —. Es la puerta al más allá.

— Pero… ¿Por qué…?

— ¿Quieres morir?

— No. Claro que no — Respondió el otro, seriamente —. Pero veo que tú sí. ¿Tanto lo deseas?

— Yo… No tengo nada por lo cual regresar. ¿Tú lo tienes? — Le preguntó, acercándose a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros suyo.

— Sí.

— Entonces, regresa. Yo voy a morir — Resolvió, jalándolo del brazo y llevándolo hacia la luz. Agradecido por ocupar su lugar, lo abrazó —. Yo moriré por ti. Yo te ayudaré — Susurró. Una vez que aquella brillante luz envolvió al recién llegado, esas horribles manos que buscaban su alma, lo encontraron al muchacho que había dado su vida por la suya, absorbiéndolo por completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así, terminamos BMS ;; Un hijo más que se me va de las manos (? También, empiezo a creer que tengo un problema con el número 8: este fic terminó en el capítulo 8, Ring también lo terminé en el 8... Maldito Kanjani (?
> 
> En este capítulo y en el anterior, me imagino que habrán tenido un par de déjà-vúes xD ya que aparecen fragmentos de la secuela de este fic, More than souls. 
> 
> La premisa de esta historia era, obviamente contar los sucesos anteriores a More than souls, y creo que cumplió su cometido. Al mismo tiempo, vemos que el odio que Ryo siente por Tegoshi es proporcional al amor que sentía por Tadayoshi. Sinceramente me mató la declaración de amor de Ryo para Tatsu, justo en el momento en que lo había perdido. Eso nos da a entender que, pese a todo, un corazoncito, tenía xD aunque también ese mismo amor lo haya llevado a hacer cosas terribles (y aún las siga haciendo con Tego, llevándose engañado a Tokio). ¡También vemos a Kei-chan! :) El ángel guardián de Tegoshi~
> 
> En fin, creo que eso es todo.
> 
> ¡Ah, no! ¡Me olvidaba!
> 
> Si leyeron la fanpage, había comentado que tengo pensado hacer ciertas secuelas e historias alternativas... Bueno, BMS es una de ellas. El título de este nuevo fic va a ser What if your soul had been mine? y, tal y como dice el título, va a ser una historia alternativa, en la que Ryo y Tegoshi intercambian roles, es decir, es Ryo a quien Tadayoshi corresponde en cuanto a sus sentimientos, y Tegoshi el alma vengativa que va a querer separarlos. También va a tomar elementos de More than souls, ya que pienso extenderlo hasta ese punto :) 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el fic, nos leemos en mis próximas historias ^3^~ ♥
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar ^^


End file.
